I was here before you knew me
by Yneigma Psyko
Summary: A young, wealthy, and attractive twenty-eight year old Kazuya Mishima had just signed a contract with a foreign company to build a weaponry storage facility, on a wildlife conservation. Now, Kazuya has to struggle with the raging demon inside him, the WCS, JWCS, and the international Police who all after Kazuya, his brother, and his company. Pairings include KazuyaxJun, LeexNina
1. No worries, No problems

**A/N Hi, this is Yneigma Psyko, This is my first fan fiction on here and I really wanted to start with a paring that is very familiar. I am a huge Tekken fan and I just wanted to write fan fictions that will reflect my love for Tekken! Now, there may be some 'facts' of Tekken that I will change/may be changed, so I just wanted everyone to know that, so please do not bash me for changing a few things; Okay, I hope you all enjoy the story! ^_^**

* * *

"It is a pleasure doing business with you too, Mr. Kurtz." Kazuya replied while shaking the hands of the well dressed American business man in front of him. Kazuya and Lee had just closed a huge opportunity with American foreigners and now the their plan to convert the Honshu wildlife reserve into weaponry base was now signed and ready to be put into action. The Mishima Zaibatsu would receive a generous '_**donation**_' from the the Smith and Wesson company.

"You're making a great decision by becoming partners with our company." Mr. Kurtz stated before he gulped down the rest of his bourbon from the expensive crystal glass cup. Kazuya nodded in agreement, though, Lee chose to speak for him.

"Well, my brother and I have much knowledge about your business and all the legalities of you _choosing_ to store your manufactured products in another country." Lee's statement made two of Mr. Kurtz businessmen respond with a stare.

"My company's products are meant to provide protection for the military, as well as the protection of the everyday citizens! I just wanted to expand my company's product to the world, so that everyone can be protected." Lee chose not to respond, leaving Kazuya to respond.

"_**I**_ have no problem building a warehouse storing facility for a gun manufacture. Guns should only be used for military proposes, in my opinion, but if you chose to make guns for civilians to'**_protect_**' themselves all across the globe, then so be it. I am just glad that you have chosen our company to become one of your company's partners." With that said, Kazuya and Mr. Kurtz shook hands one more time.

"I'll have details from the architect in two months." Mr. Kurtz stated. He and his posse of four were escorted out of Kazuya's office by two body guards. Kazuya closed the door behind the group and locked the door. He turned around and gave his brother a menacing glare.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Lee!?" Kazuya could barely keep his voice below a scream.

"Don't you think it's odd that an America gun manufacture is choosing to store all of his manufactured guns here instead of in America!?" Lee asked his brother in an annoyed tone. Kazuya rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Mr. Kurtz just changed his manufacturing company to a place in China, he wants all the finished products to be stored in Japan immediately, so _**this**_ manufacturer won't have time to sell the weapons off, like his last manufacturing company did to his company." Kazuya's explanation still was not enough for Lee.

"Well, what about the land you're choosing to build it on?"

"What about it?" Kazuya snapped back in an annoyed tone.

"It's a conservation... for the wildlife!" Lee replied to his brother in a smart ass tone.

'_Okay, this is getting us now where! We just going back and forth like we did when we were children.** I should just kill him'**_ Kazuya took a deep breath and shook head to clear his thoughts and the thoughts of the demon within him. "I'll talk to the JWCS (Japanese wildlife conservation society) about the conservation."

"They won't listen and you know that!" Lee just would not leave his older brother alone about this issue.

"What are you a tree hugger!? I'm only using half of the conservation land! Damn, it's just a warehouse storing facility!" Kazuya yelled at his brother, flailing his arms dramatically around him to add effect. Lee rolled his eyes in response and walked towards the floor to ceiling window. His light brown eyes gazed out at the Yokohama skyline, his eyes caught sight of the giant Cosmo Clock 21 Ferris wheel.

"(sigh), I'm tired of thinking, let's go out tonight!" Lee turned his eyes back onto his twenty-eight year old brother. Lee had a devilish grin on face, a grin that Kazuya knew all to well what it meant.

"Fine, but no prostitutes this time." Kazuya stated.

* * *

Lee and Kazuya stepped into the upscale Downtown Beat Club. The melodies of the jazz music reached the ears of the two brothers as well as the mid-to late twenties crowd that packed the club. It was the brothers last night in Yokohama and apparently Lee really wanted to enjoy his last night. Kazuya already knew that Lee meant that he wanted to screw some random, attractive, gold-digging bitch. Lee gazed at his brother, he could tell that he was in deep thought. Kazuya felt his brother's hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" Kazuya asked checking out a women who wore a rather tight, thigh high pink dress.

"You should relax tonight, you know. Tonight is going to be a good night!" Lee could always be counted on to encourage his older brother to do the wrong thing.

"I know." Kazuya trailed off while following his potential screw in the little pink dress. Lee shock his head before he too, found a prey to devour for the night.

Kazuya followed the woman all the way to the bar, he watch her take a seat and refused to order a drink from the bar. A grin appeared on Kazuya's face '**She's easy.'** noted the demon as he walked up to the bar, avoiding any eye contact from the woman. The bartender spoke to him.

"What will it be, sir?"

"I'll have a bottle of Port." Kazuya could see the woman from the corner of his eye pique in interest when she heard him order an expensive drink.

"Excellent choice, sir." The bartender stated before he left the counter. Kazuya felt a hand tap his shoulder. Kazuya tried his best not to grin out of self pride. Kazuya turned his attention to the woman.

"Excuse me, but, what is a wealthy man doing at a lively club all by himself?" The woman said in a lusty tone. Kazuya eyes could not help but absorb the beauty of the woman. Her light brown eyes almost seemed to sparkle in from the dim lights of the club. Her should length light brown hair was neatly brushed behind her shoulders.

"What makes you think that I'm wealthy?" Kazuya asked in an alluring tone. The woman chuckled as she adjust her the straps of her dress, allowing her cleavage to show a little more for Kazuya's hungry eyes.

"I know that you are the executive of your grandfather's company, the Mishima Zaibatsu." The woman rubbed Kazuya's shoulder, which caused him to flash her a handsome grin. '_Lee was right, tonight is going to be a good night.'_

* * *

The bottle of port laid empty on the coffee table. Moans and groans of lust filled the room and the bed of the Kazuya's hotel room at the Sheraton Bay hotel & tower. The woman size C breast was constantly teased and pleased by Kazuya's eager mouth and wondering hands. The woman rubbed Kazuya'a muscular arms through he unbuttoned white collar shirt. Kazuya's hard member could be felt by the woman's sensitive core.

Kazuya's hands trailed away from her breast and fondled their way down to the woman's core. Kazuya's left hand began to rub her core lightly, causing to moan his name. Kazuya's left hand began to remove her light yellow panties from her parted legs. Once the her panties were removed, Kazuya quickly removed his white, unbuttoned collared shirt, while the woman took the liberty to remove his dark blue dress pants and black boxers. Now, that all of their clothes were united on the floor, Kazuya and the young woman could unite with each other in the bed.

Kazuya did not waste anytime shoving his arching length deep inside the woman's core. "Aaaaa! Please!" The woman moaned lustfully into Kazuya's right ear. Kazuya continued to pleasure himself and the woman with more slow and powerful thrust. Going deeper and deeper into the woman's core tight and warm core.

The woman dug her nails into Kazuya's back, moaning every time the eager young man pushed himself inside her eager walls of pleasure. She was so close to her release.

Kazuya could feel the woman's core grow tighter and tighter with each heated thrust, he couldn't hold back any longer. Kazuya released all of himself inside the tight enclosure; shortly after, the woman reached her climax too.

Kazuya collapsed beside the woman, both panting heavily while recovering from their union. The woman gave Kazuya a sensual kiss and got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Kazuya smirked as he placed both of his hands behind his head. Sweat continued to roll down his well sculpted body; his eyes growing heavy and his breath becoming more shallow. Sleep quickly lulled the satisfied man to sleep, not caring if the young woman would stay by his side for the rest of the night or not.


	2. Domino effect: Kill joy

**_A/N: Hello everyone, I just wanted to give a quick Japanese lesson, just in case it this cause any questions later. Okaa-san is formal way of saying Mother and same thing with Otou-san.(Father) Kaa-san and Tou-san is just an informal way to say it. Like Mother and Father, and then mom and dad. Okay here's chapter two!_**

* * *

_The little boy's chest is bleeding profusely, he clutches his chest will all of his might, begging for the pain to stop, but it doesn't. His breath becoming more and more battered. "Wha-what is wrong with me?" The boy asked aloud to himself as he slowly walks towards his parents bed room within the manor. Blood droplets staining the floor with each painstaking step. The boy taps on his parents bedroom door. "K...kaa-san...to-tou-san..." The boy's words were barely above a whisper. The pain grew to much, causing the boy to slump onto his knees._

_'**How does it feel?' **Asked the dark and malevolent voice in the boy's head. _

_"It...hurts..." The little boy struggled to say the sentence._

_'**You want it to stop?'**_

_"Y...yes?" Kazuya hesitated to answer, his seven year old mind could not understand why this voice would ask him to stop this pain._

_'**I want you to kill...' **_

_"Kill... who...?" The boy asked, but the demon did not respond, in fact he grew silent. _

_"W...who!?" the boy cried, but the demon still would not respond to him. The tears that harbored themselves in the corner of the boy's eyes began to fall relentlessly. The pain was too much for the seven year old. The manor suddenly grows darker and darker until nothing else surrounding the boy is left, except for the door to his parents room. The boy gathered what little strength he had left and stands up. He lunges at the door and grabs the the handle. The door opens, revealing a purple figure standing in front of the little boy who is now panting heavily on the floor. _

_"**Wake up Kazuya..."** The demon chilling tone._

* * *

Kazuya flung himself onto the soft carpet flooring of the hotel room. His breath was unsteady, his heart was beating extremely fast, he was covered in sweat. Kazuya took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He pushed himself off the floor and stood up. He stared at the digital clock on the night stand right next to the bed. It read: 4:19am. Kazuya sat down on the bed with his back towards opposite side of the bed. He took the time to gather his thoughts. That dream or more so a nightmare, was caused by the demon named Devil. It was odd, the demon had not bothered his dreams in a while; sure, the demon would make a few instinctive comments while he was conscious, but when Kazuya went to bed so did the demon. '_So, why tonight_?' Kazuya thought to himself. He laid back down onto the white sheets, his right arm had hit a body. Kazuya sat back up until he realized that it was the woman that he met at the club. When Kazuya removed his hand from her body it was wet with-

"...Blood..." Kazuya's tone was more disappointment than shock. '_So that's why I had that nightmare. Damn him!' _

'**I can hear you moron!' **The demon snapped

"You have feelings now?" Kazuya said aloud to himself.

'**Screw you! I told you she was easy!'**

**"**Easy?" Kazuya was not too sure if he understood what the demon meant by that.

'**You know what I mean! She was not wroth killing! She had no fight in her at all! Hell, she gave it up to us in a heart beat! I at least thought she would have not given her life just as easily. Oh, Kazu, you should have seen the way she pleaded for her life!'**

**"**Shut up!" Kazuya yelled. He could not take anymore of the demon's cruel enjoyment from an innocent whore's death. _'She's dead and I have to clean this up before I go to Tokyo today.' Kazuya_ walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and step into the shower. He already knew how to handle the situation at hand. He would get cleaned up, call his brother and find a place to dump the body.

'_We could dispose of her at one of the ports_.' Kazuya thought while lathering his sculpted form in soap.

* * *

"Yes!" Escaped a lustful moan from the blonde woman's lips as she grind rhythmically on top of Lee. Yes, the silver youth had found a worthy prey at the jazz club. The chemistry between the two was there and the pair returned to the his hotel room at the Bay Sheraton Hotel. Lee just could not get enough of blonde, she was sassy, sexy, and a good screw. They had been going at it all night, sure they took some breaks and teased each other until they were ready to get back their passionate union.

Both of Lee's hands grip tightly onto the blonde's grinding hips. He thrust himself with the concurrent rhythm of the blonde, filling her tight orifice, making the blonde moan even louder in pleasure.

"Oh god, yes!" Another lustful compliment reached Lee's ears, making him smirk in pride and pleasure. Lee removed his left hand from her left hip and pushed her body closer to his. Their tongues instantly intertwined, increasing the heated pleasure between the two.

A sudden ringing from the hotel telephone interrupted the heated passion that was currently being shared between the pair. The woman's piercing blue eyes glared at the phone on the nightstand and then back onto Lee.

"Who the hell could be calling you at four and the morning!?" Lee could her the impatient tone in her voice.

"J-just ignore it!" Lee tried to continue on with their union, but the blonde got annoyed after the fifth ring and removed herself from their union and got off from on top of Lee. Lee sat up in the bed.

"Nina! Damn! I wasn't done!" Lee complained

"Yeah, well, neither was I!" Nina snapped back at Lee,though she didn't mind the fact that Lee began to play with her erect pink nipples.

"Come on, Nina!" Lee begged as he continued to fondle Nina's size double D breast. The begging was straight turn off for Nina. She pushed Lee's wondering hands away from her and got up from the bed.

"I don't know who's calling you at four in the morning, but must be really important!" Lee gave the sassy blonde a bored glare.

"Just go!" Lee already knew that his chances of getting off with the blonde for the forth time was not going to happen. Nina gave Lee a satisfied smirk and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. The phone was still ringing. Lee just stared at it for a few more seconds before he finally picked it up.

"What is it?" Lee already knew who was on the other line.

* * *

Kazuya calmly paced back on forth in his hotel room, waiting for his brother to take care of his mess. The demon had become quiet after Kazuya showered and dressed himself in a navy blue suit; he still had a pounding headache and his patience was growing thin. 'Where the hell is he!? His room is only down the hall!' Kazuya rubbed both of his aching temples. Just then a knock came from the door. Kazuya swung the door open, revealing his silver haired half brother. Lee was wearing a plain black tank top and some tight black jeans. Lee did not bother to greet his brother nor did he care to explain why he was forty-five minuted late. Lee walked over to the bed and stared at the face of the dead girl.

"He completely mutilated her face." Lee whispered under his breath. Lee lifted his eyes back at his brother.

"Kazuya." Lee called his brother. Kazuya did not turn to face his brother.

"Yeah?"

"I'll take care of everything here. The chauffeur is waiting to take you back to Tokyo. I'll meet you back there."

Kazuya turned around to face his brother.

"Thanks, Lee." Lee nodded in response and Kazuya and exited the room.

* * *

The older gentleman was already outside standing in front of the back passenger limousine door. The chauffeur opened the back passenger door for Kazuya; He got into the back seat and collapsed from exhaustion; it always took a lot of energy to transform into Devil, that mixed in with a lack of sleep was not helping. It did not take Kazuya long to drift off to sleep once the car began to move.

* * *

"Mr. Mishima." The Chauffeur lightly tapped Kazuya on the should, causing him to jerk upward. Kazuya had a wild expression on his face.

"We-re...we're here?" Kazuya groaned , wiping his face with his right palm. He had forgot that Yokohama was only an hour away from Tokyo. Kazuya stepped out of the limousine, he's dark brown orbs adjusting to peaking sunlight in the horizon and the large fifty-five story building. The main Building of the Mishima Zaibatsu look like a giant among the other buildings of the Tokyo skyline. The tired young man covered his mouth and yawned before he approached the Zaibatsu.

When Kazuya walked into the lobby, the receptionist flagged his attention.

"Oh, Mishima-sama!"_( -sama is a formal way of saying Mr./ Mrs. It is mostly towards respected and high ranking business men/women_)

"Yeah?"

"Your six' o clock appointment is here!" The woman answered in a cheery tone. '_Six'o clock appointment?'_

"I don't schedule six'o clock appointments." Kazuya growled at the receptionist. The young woman bowed in apologized

"I'm sorry Mishima-sama, but he said that it very urgent news!" Kazuya decided to take the girls words as the truth.

"Where is he?"

"In your office sir!" Kazuya nodded his head and made his way to back lobby elevator.

* * *

Kazuya walked slowly off the elevator onto the fortieth floor. He was not sure as to who could be waiting for him this early in the morning. '_It can't be about that woman.'_ He tried to reassure himself. Kazuya stood in front of dark reddish brown wooden door, took a deep breath, and placed his hand on the metal handle. The door opened, revealing an older gentlemen who was seated in front of Kazuya's large desk; Kazuya entered the room and approached the man. The older man stood up and the two bowed in respect to each other. Kazuya walked to around his desk and took his seat and the older man sat back down.

"I'm sorry, if I kept you waiting for long, Mr..." Kazuya began

"..Fujikawa...and no, I have not been waiting for long." Mr. Fujikawa flashed a small smile to Kazuya.

"So, what does your company want?" Kazuya was not much for chit-chat. When it came to business, he was always on guard. The man chuckled

"Well, I'll get to the point. I am a representative of the JWCS_( Japanese Wildlife Conservation Society) _and basically, I am here to inform you that your plans to build and unsafe and unauthorized building on the Honshu conservation is not happening." Kazuya tried his best to hide his shock from the older man's statement.

"How the hell does the JWCS know about this? I did not contact your company!" Kazuya could not hide the rising anger in his voice; the old man was calm and well reserved.

"I do not have those details. I am just here to inform you that your company will receive a visit from an agent of the WWWC (_ Worldwide Wildlife Conservation)_ in a few days."

"That's bullsh-" Kazuya bolted out of his seat, he was able catch himself just in time from saying such disrespectful language in front of his elder. The man rose from his seat and bowed to Kazuya.

"I did not mean for this news to anger you, it just that the JWCS had to contact the WWWC since this matter involves a foreign country." Kazuya turned his back to the gentleman. He was too angry to speak on the matter right now. The man took the silent treatment as an obvious sign to leave.

"I will take my leave now. Have a good day Mishima-sama."

"You too." Kazuya's responded with little enthusiasm. The man left Kazuya's office with a quick pace. Kazuya turned around, his dark brown eyes were now glowing a dark red a swift motion, Kazuya punched his desk with such force that is split in half. His breath was heavy and uncontrolled.

* * *

Lee's light brown eyes gazed upon the orange and yellow horizon of the rising sun. His team had just finish cleaning up the mess that his older brother had made in his room, but Lee was use to it. It only took the team all of thirty minutes to clean up the room and hide the woman's body inside of trash bag. Lee shifted his gaze to right were the lifeless body of the young woman was simply dumped into the ocean, floating along with the waves of the early current. A man dress in an all black suit and wearing black leather gloves handed Lee a pink and white plaid wallet. Lee opened the wallet and took out the woman's driver's license. His eyes grew wide when he read the name of now deceased woman.

"Ayume Kitagawa..." Lee's voice nearly cracked, the man standing beside was also in shock.

"Sir? Isn't that-"

"Yeah..." Lee cut off the man's sentence. He shoved the wallet and the license into his right denim pocket.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Lee commanded his 'clean up' crew of five. Lee had to get back to Tokyo quickly to inform his brother of the even bigger mess that he has made for himself.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was a long chapter! But I had to write the chapter this way, it is the only that I can start with chapter three getting straight to point; there is only one more thing that I have to explain, but you guys will find out in Chapter three! Also the next chapter will be submitted this week as well and then I have to take a break and get to studying! **


	3. Domino effect: Budding Parasite

**A/N: I am absolutely thrilled to read all of your reviews! Your reviews had motivated me to produce more and more stories, but I will save those for later! Okay, this will be the last chapter for the week; And then I have to study, study, study!(My life is so busy) Hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

The Mishima Zaibatsu was crowded by the paparazzi and news media reporters. Cameras flashed at the black limousine that slowly drove through the crowd. The pitch black tinted windows, shielded Kazuya from media's gawking views. Kazuya's eyes scanned the crowd through his black shades, trying to pinpoint the potential agent of the WWWC. After the warning from the representative from the JWCS, Kazuya destroyed his desk out of sheer anger, Devil had nearly came out and ripped the old man into shreds, which is why Kazuya turned away from the man; he was glad that the older man was wise enough to get the message and leave, ultimately saving his old life from the demon's rage.

The limousine halted in front of the main entrance of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Kazuya sighed, knowing that he would be accosted by these annoying reporters. His passenger door opened, the cacophony of the crowd reached Kazuya's ears. He slowly stepped out of limousine. Several microphones were shoved in his face.

"Mr. Mishima, is it true that you planed to build a foreign facility on a wildlife conservation!?" Asked one female reporter.

"Did you intentionally sign a contact with a weapon manufacturing company!? Asked a male reporter.

Kazuya continued to walk through the crowd, ignoring the questions of the simple minded reporters. '**I can take them out if you want me to.'** the demon teased the idea into Kazuya's head. '_That would scare the hell out of them_.' He thought in response to the demon's comment. Kazuya felt a hand land on his left shoulder. His dark brown eyes connected with the judgmental dark brown eyes of a man with back length, jet black hair. The man was wearing a light blue collared shirt and dark brown dress pants.

"Mishima-sama, I am detective Lei Wulong." '_Detective!_?' The detective kept a tight grip on Kazuya's shoulder and turned around to the swarm of microphones.

"Excuse me, everyone, may I have your attention, please!" Lei called the attention of the hungry media.

"As you all know, the Mishima Zaibatsu is currently under investigation-"

"So the Mishima Zaibatsu was planning on storing illegal weapons for a foreign company!?" An older man reporter asked

"At this time, we are not releasing any information about the investigation right now. Thank you for your time." Lei's closing statement still did not stop the eager reporters from asking questions. Lei continued to escort Kazuya into the building. When the two men walked into lobby, the young receptionist stood up and greeted the two men.

"Konnichi wa!(_Good afternoon/ hello)_ Mishima-sama, your Three 'o clock appointment is here!" Kazuya once again was confused. _'How do I have appointments that I don't know about!?_' Lei figured to inform Kazuya.

"That is the agent from the WWWC. She's waiting for us." Lei stated.

"She?" Kazuya was not expecting the_** glorious**_ WWWC to send a woman to do** this** job. Kazuya shrugged his shoulders, thanked his receptionist and lead Lei to the back lobby elevator.

* * *

Kazuya had an odd sense of deja vu (**literally meaning**: _already happened_) when he stepped onto the fortieth floor and headed towards his office. Of course, there was no detective yesterday, just a frail old man sent to inform Kazuya of the bad news. Kazuya pushed down onto the metal handle and allowed the uptight detective to enter his office first. Kazuya's eyes were not prepared for the sight of the female agent from the tree hugging company. The young woman stood up and bowed to Kazuya, who bowed concurrently with her. Lei walked over to woman, who greeted the detective with a hug. This action did sit to well with Kazuya. '_Why a hug? Why not a bow or even a damn handshake!?_' A thought of jealousy appeared in his head as the pair pulled away from their friendly embrace.

"Mishima-sama, this Kazama Jun, she's the agent from the WWWC." Kazuya only caught the beauty's name and drowned out the rest of Lei's voice. Kazuya could not help but absorb the young woman's visage, her flawless skin, her vivid brown eyes, her shoulder length jet black hair touching the edge of short sleeve white collar shirt and her lovely hips were being hugged just right by her black dress pants.

'**I like this one..' **The demon commented, making Kazuya tense up from the demon's sudden interest in the agent.

"Mishima-sama?" Lei's voice forced Kazuya to focus back onto reality; these two were both here for one thing, that thing being the conservation and the issue at hand with the American assholes who screwed his company over.

"Yes, let's uh, talk." Kazuya walked around his newer and smaller desk. He took his seat as well as the other two guest. Lei cleared his throat.

"As you may know, Mishima-sama, your company is accused of partaking in unauthorized activities, with the plan to store those items on a precious resource."

"By precious, you mean a bunch of land filled with useless animals that aren't my concern?" Kazuya was on the defensive. Lei sighed out of clear frustration of the smart ass and rude demeanor of the wealthy business man.

"That' not all, Mishima-sama," Lei too, was now on the defensive. "Your company is being sued by the president of Smith and Wesson company."

"Sued for what! The president came to Japan and signed the deal!" Kazuya shot out from his seat, making Jun rather uncomfortable and a little frightened; Lei, however, was not intimidated by the man and stood face to face with the anger man. Their egos were getting the best of them.

"That was not the president, that was the former vice president Mr. Kortes. He was fired by Mr. Kurtz yesterday and filed the suit against your company."

"What are the charges?" Kazuya leaned inward, Lei imitated Kazuya's actions.

"Stealing manufactured goods with the intent to sell." Lei said with a smirk on his face. '**I should rip the smug look off of his face!' **Kazuya pushed himself away from his desk and turned his back to the pair. He had to calm himself down before he literally does what the demon suggested.

"I know this may be too much for you, Mishima-sama, but we have to due a thorough investigation of your compan-"

"To find proof of that interaction, proof, in which you don't have." Kazuya stated as he suddenly turned back around to the pair. Lei's face had a slight look of defeat on his face, giving Kazuya a sense of satisfaction. Lei pushed himself away from Kazuya's desk and looked at Jun.

"Well, our visit for today is done," Lei looked at Jun again. "Let's go, Jun." Jun stood up

"Actually, there are still some matters that I need to discuss with Mishima-sama."

"Well, I'll stay then."

"No, no, that won't be necessary, you should be on your way. You know, three's a crowd!" Kazuya gave Lei a devilish smirk, causing Lei to give Kazuya a dark glare. Lei focused his attention back onto Jun and lightly grabbed her arm.

"You call me, okay." Lei whispered, Jun nodded and gave Lei a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine." She whispered back. Lei let go of Jun's arm and slowly walked towards the entrance, glaring at the arrogant man who still wore a smirk on his face. '_Good bye detective jackass_.' Kazuya thought once the detective exited his office. Kazuya casually walked around his desk and approached young agent.

"So, how about lunch?" Kazuya's sudden change of topic caught Jun off guard.

"L-lunch!? But, I'm-"

"-here on business, business that we can discuss over lunch." Kazuya's words were almost enticing to the young woman. He was testing her, she was obviously younger than him and the assertive detective; Kazuya was sure that her youth would equal naivete.

"I can't, Mishima-sama. It would not be professional nor appropriate to have lunch with the president of a company the I am investigating." Jun firmly and politely refused. Kazuya stepped a little closer to Jun, leaving very little personal space between then. Jun backed away from him.

"Mishima-sama, if you think that you can try **certain** methods on me just because I am a woman, then you're sadly mistaken." Jun's ultimate refusal officially pissed Kazuya off. He walked back around his desk and sat down.

"You're free to leave." Kazuya said in a defeated tone. The prestigious young man did not take too well to rejection.

"I have not explained the situation to you-"

"I am being accused of intent to build an unauthorized facility on a fucking animal sanctuary." Kazuya's harsh response did not discourage the agent from getting her point across.

"You do not have to curse at me, Mishima-sama." Jun politely scolded Kazuya.

"There is nothing else to discuss with you or **that man.** Until you guys can find your proof of your accusations, there is no need for you or him to come up to the Zaibatsu and accost me." Kazuya said with an even harsher tone, his eyes were rather cold. Jun gracefully leaned forward on Kazuya's desk. Kazuya's eyes caught a quick glance of the petite woman's full breast that filled out her white collared shirt so perfectly.

"The accusations would be dropped if you were to build an authorized building. I would gladly talk about that, with you, over lunch." Jun's tone was so innocent and yet demanding;l her eyes carried a certain sparkle in it, that tempted Kazuya to take her right then and there.

Jun slowly pushed herself off of Kazuya's desk and gave him a quick bow. "Have a good, sir." She said and slowly walked towards the exit. Kazuya's eyes were glued to Jun's hips, watching them gracefully sway from side to side. Jun turned around, her lovely brown eyes connected with Kazuya's eager dark brown orbs. She flashed with a quick smile and made her exit. Once the door closed, Kazuya leaned back in cushioned chair and took a deep breath.

'**You know that bitch was teasing us right?' **The demon pointed out the obvious turn of events. Kazuya was too intrigued with his own thoughts. '_She's good, I see why the WWWC sent her. She's smart, beautiful-"  
_

_'_**And a cock teaser!' **Devil once again interjected, but Kazuya just ignored him, and continued on with his thoughts.

'_I could get closer to her if I build some animal center or whatever. I could get her...'_ "Hmmm..." Kazuya's interest had piqued the moment that he laid eyes on Kazama Jun, but she was a challenge; his wealth and power was not going to be enough to persuade her into his bedroom.

'_...her..._.' Kazuya's thoughts lingered on that word.

'**I would love to see the look on her face when she finds out about the other bitch.' **Devil's word instantly reminded Kazuya other situation at hand. He still had not received an update from his brother about **her.**

'_What was her name again_?'

'**Does it matter?'**

"Shut up." Kazuya said under his breath, grabbing his telephone and dialing the numbers to his brother's house. The lined ringed a few times before his brother picked up.

"M-mushi_(bugs_)...I mean moshi, moshi(_hello_)?" Lee's voice was barely above a whisper and his words were slurred.

"Lee, you were supposed to call me! How long have you been in Tokyo!?"

"Since...uh...yesterday, around noon, or so..."

"Why didn't you call me!?" Kazuya's was rather annoyed with his brother 's absence and failure to inform him of the 'clean up'.

"I...Kazzuuya...I reeeallly, need to talk to you."

"Are you drunk?" Kazuya already knew the answer to the question, he just wanted to hear the truth from his brother's mouth.

"Yeah..."Lee's drunk and lazy response made Kazuya lower his head and sigh.

"I'm on my way." Kazuya hung up the phone. He ran his hands through his black tendrils. He was sure how to handle his brother's current state; it was not the first time that Kazuya/Devil had killed a random stranger. His brother was more than use to it and always told him that he would take care of it, but to hear his brother's drunk voice over the phone, made Kazuya worry. '_Why would Lee get drunk over that?'_

* * *

It's nearly four-thirty pm, Lee paced back and forth in the living room of his one bed room apartment. His bare feet glided past the soft forest green carpet. Lee had slightly sobered up after his brother's phone call, he had plans to call him, but the reality of the situation was just too much for Lee to simply say over the phone. Lee walked over to his black cloth couch and sat down. His bare skin connected with the soft fabric of his couch, his hands rubbing his dark blue denim jeans, his light brown eyes glued to the pink purse that sat on his coffee table. A knock came from the front door. Lee leaned his head back on to the couch cushion, inhaled and then exhaled. He rose from the couch walked over to the door and opened it. His older brother walked into the apartment and stood near the coffee table. Lee closed the door and walked back to the couch and took a seat. Kazuya stared at the purse.

"I didn't know you had company, Lee." Lee shook his head to the statement.

"It's her purse." Lee stated. Kazuya gave his brother a quizzical stare.

"The woman that you killed." Kazuya scoffed at the statement

"**I** didn't kill her." Lee rolled his eyes

"Okay, the woman that that or** it** killed!" Lee was becoming agitated. Kazuya gave his brother a serious look of concern. Lee just was not himself tonight. Lee lowered his head and ran his hands through his silver hair.

"Did you know her name, Kazuya?" Lee said calmly.

Kazuya simply responded "No."

Lee lifted his head back up, grabbed the pink purse and pulled out the woman's driver's license. He gently placed the card on the coffee table.

"Her name is Ayume Kitagawa." Kazuya's eyebrows furrowed

"Okay?" Kazuya was not sure of the importance of the deceased woman's name.

Lee reached into the purse again and pulled out a badge, he tossed it on the coffee table and Kazuya's questions, about his brother's odd mood, was answered. Silence filled the room. After what seemed like forever. Lee finally spoke,

"I recognized her face the moment I saw her ID. She pulled me over numerous times, for speeding," Kazuya didn't say anything. Lee continued

"I took care of everything, but, I..I don't know what you're going to do. Kazuya." Kazuya's gave Lee an intensive glare.

"ME!? You're just as guilty as me. We're both screwed if she gets traced back to** us**!" Lee shot up from his seat.

"You've really fucked up, Kazuya, of all the women you could have chosen, why her!?" Lee's tone was full of anger. Kazuya was just as angry about the whole situation, this curse that his mother passed onto him has caused him nothing but pain his entire life.

"I don' t know, Lee." Kazuya said. Lee dug into her purse again and tossed a ring onto the coffee table. Kazuya's eyes grew even wider.

"She was engaged?" Kazuya asked out loud. The idea of sleeping with a unfaithful whore did not bother him, it was the possibility of a female detective being engaged to a man who is likely apart of the justice system. Kazuya walked over to the couch and took a seat. This was just too much for him to process right now. Lee sat beside his brother. The two once again sat in silence, both trying to find a way to solve the multiple problems that have arisen in their lives. Kazuya jumped up from his seat, startling his drunk brother. Kazuya grabbed the ID card, the badge, and the engagement ring and put them back inside the purse.

"Lee,"

"Yes?"

"I'll take care of** this**." Kazuya's tone was reassuring.

"I need you to get the files for Smith and Wesson company and destroy them." Lee nodded his head in agreement. Kazuya patted his brother's shoulder.

"Get some rest." Kazuya commanded his brother and lightly pushed him onto the couch. He headed towards the exit.

"Thanks, Kazzy." Lee whispered aloud while adjusting he position on the couch . Kazuya turned around.

"You're welcome, Lele." Kazuya said. He quickly left, leaving his younger brother to get some much needed rest.

* * *

** A/N: Well, that's all for this week! I will try to post Chapter four by next week Monday or Tuesday. Also, the next chapter will start from Jun's perspective, It's the only way that I lead into that next chapter properly! Okay, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter; I see you guys next week, now I have to study!**


	4. This is what happens

**A/N: Hello, to all you amazing readers of Fanfiction! I am so happy that this story has gained so much popularity, You guys have made me so happy. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**Quick Japanese Lesson**

**-Kun is only used at the end of a mans name And -chan is only used for children and woman; both are used on causal basis (****like a friend, family member, co-worker)**  


* * *

_The woman is on the carpet floor, crying profusely in front a man. Her back length brown hair is stained with a mixture of blood and tears, her left hand is holding the stomach wound that was just made into her naked body. The woman was too afraid to look up at the man. _

_"Please...please, do-don't kill me!" She pleaded in between sobs. The Purple skinned 'man' glared at the woman, he wore a sick grin of pleasure on his face. The woman's torment and pain was a thrill that he had not experienced in a while. Pain and pleasure, that is all 'he' has ever lived for. __He suddenly grabbed the woman by her hair,jerking her neck back, causing the woman to yelp in pain. The 'man' lifted his clawed left hand; the woman's eyes grew wide; knowing that her life was about to end. The purple 'man's hand swiftly sliced at the woman's face, blood instantly spilled out, but that wasn't enough for the demon who had not been out of his 'cage' for years, he had to make up for lost time. He continued to claw at the woman's face,her finally scream of terror was ear piercing, but it was quickly silenced by the'man'_

* * *

Jun rose from he slumber, panting heavily with her hands around her neck. Her heart was pounding at a high rate of speed, her eyes were glossy; she was crying during her sleep. Jun inhaled and exhaled a few times to calm herself down, she moved her hands from her neck onto her cheeks to wipe the fresh tears away. Jun glanced at the clock on wall of her bedroom/living room, it read 8:59am. Jun quickly crawled out of her baby blue futon, rolled it up, and put it into her closet. She walked over to her small box television and leaned down to turn it on. The eight'o clock news was on, Jun sat down on the soft white carpet floor.

_"Ohayo Gozaimasu (Good morning (formal), I am Takana Heidou." The male news anchor spoke_

_"and I am Fujimaki Mioma," The female news anchor began" Our top story this morning is breaking news about a detective who has been missing for two weeks now. Kitagawa Ayume's body was found this morning off the port of Yokohama."_

Jun's heart nearly skipped a beat when the name reached her ears. Her eyes connected to the image of the young detective. _'That was the woman in my dream!'_ Jun reached out to the television and turned it off, not wanting to hear the rest of the details. She had only known of the woman by name, Lei had informed Jun two weeks ago that he was working on a missing person's case for a dear friend of his. Three days later, he was called to Yokohama to investigate that case more, leaving Jun to work on the case against the Zaibatsu alone for the few weeks. Lei called her last night and informed her that he had some information to talk to her about, she was to meet him at the Canal Cafe this morning.

Jun stood up and looked around her studio apartment. She was in between a feeling of confusion and shock. Her dream/nightmare revealed to her the death of a woman that she had never seen before this morning. She wanted to tell herself that maybe it was a fluke, but then what about that thing that killed Ayume? Its skin was purple, his eyes were bright red, and he looked like.

"Kazuya..." Jun whispered. Why would she dream about a purple Kazuya killing this woman? Jun's right hand reached up to massage her right temple. All of these questions were not getting her any closure to the answer. She had to get ready for the day and meet Lei at the Canal cafe.

* * *

Lee looked out at the water front view of the Canal cafe, located in Iidabashii, the French quarter of Tokyo. Spring season of April was here and the Sakura trees were at full bloom. A small crowd of people chit-chatted at the cafe, Lee, on the other hand, was looking around the cafe, waiting for someone. He had bought two twenty dollar blueberry muffins and he was tempted to eat them both, but he chewed on his fingernails instead.

Lee's mind was in a frenzy since he found out some bad news regarding the files that Kazuya told him to get rid of: He couldn't find them. It has been two weeks, Lee searched everywhere for those files,He tore his apartment and office apart and yet nothing. Lee then took the time to think to as where he could have placed the files and then it hit him, Nina. The hot blonde travel agent that he banged that night in Yokohama. He remembered that he accidentally knocked over her papers and his when he was in a rush to leave his hotel to met his brother that morning. '_The files must have gotten mixed up with her stuff.'_ Lee was sure of it.

Lee's eyes suddenly caught sight of a couple that sat at the table in front of him. '_The investigators? On a date...?' _Lee's interest was now piqued. He slowly rose out of his chair and walked over to the opposite chair.

"What are you doing?" Nina's voice nearly scared the life out of Lee. He slowly turned around to face her. Nina's blue eyes had a look suspicion.

"I was switching seats, so I could get a better view of your breas-I mean you!" Nina just smirk at Lee and took the other seat. The two sat down.

"It's about Ayume..." Lee's ears perked when heard the name. He had watched the news this morning and found out that her body had been found by a fisherman. '_ I fucking hate fishermen and fish!_' Lee's face grew a dark expression. confusing Nina.

"Um, Lee? Are you okay?" Lee's light bright orbs grew bright again.

"Yeah...yeah, I was, just uh, thinking of something." Nina gave Lee a strange look.

"There's a connection to him?" Jun's sentence caught Lee's attention once again, Nina watch Lee carefully,finally catching on to Lee's aloof behavior.

"Yes, I'm going to confront him about this issue today. " Lei responded

"Are you listening to them!?" Nina asked out loud, Lei and Jun turned around, Lee gave Nina a look of shock and betrayal.

"Ohayo (Informal) _Morning_), Lee-kun. " Lei greeted the Silver haired man, who kept his back towards the pair that were now standing up.

"That's Lee-sama, to you." Lee replied in an annoyed tone. Nina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Lei responded with same amount of 'respect'. "Let's go, Jun." Jun nodded her head and the two investigators left. Nina glared at Lee.

"What!?" Lee snapped at her.

"Why did you call me!? I was working with a client!"

"Calm down, I just needed to talk to you about something..." Lee stated, but he had completely forgot what he was supposed to ask her. Hearing the two agents mention the dead detective's name. Lee was worried about his brother.

"Okay, so what do you want?" Nina was growing impatient with Lee's aloofness.

"...I forgot..." Was all Lee could say. The pissed off blonde stood up and grabbed her blueberry muffin.

"I'm leaving!" Nina was about to walk away, but Lee shot out of his seat and rushed over to her, Nina's back was turned to Lee.

"Wait, Nina, I was just joking!" Lee wrapped his arms around the blonde. Nina sighed.

"I wanted to invite you over to my place tonight." Nina felt Lee's arms tighten around her waste and his head on her right shoulder. She sighed again, she was too enticed by the silver haired man to say no to him, even though he seem a bit idiotic.

"Fine, what's the address?" Nina asked in a calm tone, causing Lee to smirk. '_YES, I am so hitting that tonight_!'

* * *

Lee ran into the lobby of the Mishima Zaibatsu and darted towards the front desk. The receptionist gave Lee a look of fear.

"Miya-chan!" Lee yelled in a loud voice.

"Ye-yes sir?"

"I need you to stall these two agents that are on their way here! They will probably ask about Kazuya!" Lee's excitement was scaring the young receptionist.

"Um...sir,"

"Yeah!?"

"Um...their already here..." Miya whispered. Lee's light brown eyes grew even wider.

* * *

Lee walked briskly towards Kazuya's office, he was almost at the front door, but he halted when the Kazuya's office door opened. Detective Lei walked out of the office with a smug look on his face. Lee felt a bad vibe as his eyes connected with the judgement gaze of the male detective. '_Where's the other agent?'_

"..." Lei gave a slight nod to Lee and walked in the direction that Lee came from. Kazuya and Lee watched the detective get onto the elevator and waited for the elevator door to close.

"Where's the other agent?" Kazuya gave his brother a questionable look, Lee explain further. "The hot chick with the big breast."

"Oh, um, she wasn't here. " Lee turned to face his brother, Kazuya kept staring at his brother.

"Hm... that's odd. I saw them together at the Canal Cafe this morning."

"Together?" Lee could sense the anger in his brother's voice

"Yeah, they were talking about...you know... the detective ..." Lee was too afraid to go further. He was afraid as to how his brother would react.

"Please don't tell me that they did not find her body?" Kazuya's question was already answered before Lee spoke. The look of disappointment was the biggest clue.

"...she was found this morning," Lee hesitated to finish his sentence

"How the hell was she found? I thought you dumped her body in the Yokohama port!?" Kazuya whispered harshly.

"A fisherman found her body!"

"A fucking fisherman!?" Kazuya yelled out loud, luckily the fortieth floor was only occupied by Kazuya's and Lee's office. Lee nodded sheepishly. Kazuya took a deep sigh of frustration.

"Well, at least you destroyed the files from the Smith and Wesson meeting, right?" Kazuya once again answered his own question thanks to Lee's silence.

"You need to find to find those files." Kazuya said a commanding tone. Kazuya walked past his brother and go on the elevator, leaving Lee standing in front of his brother's office. Lee took a breath of relief. '_Well...that went better than expected._' Lee ran his hands through his silver hair, confronting his brother was the hardest part of his day, now it was time for him to get to easy part.

* * *

10:15pm on a spring Friday night. Jun opened the door of her apartment, walked in and shut and lock the front door. Jun leaned back on her door and took a deep breath. She had just returned back from Nakajima restaurant. Lei had invited her out to dinner and informed her of the conversation that he had with Kazuya this morning. Jun could have went with Lei this morning, but she could not bring herself to face the man, not after the odd dream that she had involving a purple Kazuya killing Ayume. Jun was tempted to tell Lei about her dream, but she felt that it would only make Lei hate Kazuya even more. Lei has never told Jun about his disdain for the young man, but she quickly picked up on it when Lei only mentions Kazuya as that bastard.

Jun took off her black plain t-shirt and walked over to the dirty clothes hamper near her bathroom. She tossed the shirt into the hamper.

**Bump...bump...**

Jun turned around, her eyes were wide and alert. She slowly walked towards the window and looked pulled the curtain back. No one. Jun pushed the curtain back and walked towards her closet, pulled out her baby blue futon, and rolled it onto the floor.**  
**

**Bump...Bump.**

"He-hello?" Jun asked out loud. She was not sure who could be tapping on her window at ten'o clock at night. She stood up and stared at the window again. She was so tired and was not in the mood for any pranks. Jun waited a few more seconds, before she got back down onto the carpet floor and pulled the comforter back.

**BUMP!BUMP!  
**

Jun ran to the front door, unlocked it, and nearly ripped the front door open. She looked to the left then to the right. There was not a single soul in the outside hallway. _'Maybe, I am just hearing things.' _Jun tried to disregard the noise. She closed and locked the front door. Jun turned around and froze.

"Oh, my god..." Jun whispered aloud at the purple figure that stood right in front of her futon. She was not sure if she was dreaming or hallucinating. The purple 'man' jumped in towards Jun and pushed his body against her. Jun's face was centimeters away from the demon's face. His cold, red eyes revealed no emotion. Jun tried her best not to show any fear, but she just could seem to calm slow her unsteady breath .

The demon grabbed her arms and threw her onto her futon. She turned around to face the demon, who sitting a next to her. Her pushed her back down onto the futon and grabbed her wrist and pinned her hands above her head with his left hand and wrapped his right hand around Jun's neck.

"Kazuya!" Jun cried out, hoping that the demon yield his assault, but this only made the demon grin.

Jun's wide brown eyes stayed on the fiery orbs of the demon, she felt as if her dream of Ayume's death would soon become her fate as well.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter five will start off exactly from this part and it will continue from Devil's/Kazuya's point of view. And the next chapter will involve a lot of MATURE content. I know I should have made this disclaimer earlier, but I forgot, so I figured I would do it now. ^_^**


	5. Taking over

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews! The next Chapter will be posted tomorrow!**

* * *

Devil's left hand kept Jun's wrist pinned above her head and his right hand held a tight grip around Jun's neck.

"Kazuya!" She cried out, this plea only made Devil grin much to his pleasure. Kazuya's mind was unconscious when Devil is released from his cage although Devil was surprised at how long Kazuya had kept him caged up for so many years.

Jun struggled beneath the demon, but it was futile, the demon's strength was no match for Jun or any human for that matter. Devil leaned in closer to Jun's face, she sharply turned to away from him, facing the right direction. Devil leaned in closer to her left side, their skin touched, sending chills of excitement through the demon's body. Devil whispered harshly into her ear.

"_Are you ready to die?_" Devil teased the question into Jun's mind, hoping to get a fearful response from her. Jun did not reply. The demon licked her ear lobe, causing Jun to shuffle in discomfort.

"_Answer me..._" Devil spoke in a low growl.

"...Where's Kazuya?" Jun ignored the demon's question, this question, however, intrigued Devil. He slowly lifted his head away from Jun's ear, he position her head to face him once again. Their lips were only a breath away from each other.

"_Do you care about him_?" Devil asked, contemplating whether or not if he would kill her or not.

Devil could feel Jun's heart beat race beneath her black bra, her breath became more shallow. Devil took pity on her and loosed his grip around her neck. Jun's terrified brown orbs stared at the crimson orbs of the demon's.

"Who are you?" Jun's voice was barely above a whisper.

_"I'm Devil."_ Devil replied with a smirk on his face, he was enjoying this game of twenty-one questions.

"What do you want from me?"

"_Why are you asking me all of these questions? Shouldn't you be begging me to spare your life?"_

"If you're going to kill me then do it already! I am not begging a** demon** to take pity on me! I'm not afraid of** you**!" Jun's statement excited Devil even more. Of all the years that he had killed men and women, he had never heard the words** not** and **afraid** in the same sentence. However, since Jun showed him no fear of death, then hew would have to scare her by some other means.

Devil's eyes shifted away from the woman's eyes and began to survey Jun's half dressed body. Devil's eyes grew wide when a certain idea popped into his head. He removed his right hand from Jun's neck and moved them onto Jun's breast. A another grin appeared on his face and the young woman tried to wriggle her arms free from the death grip that Devil had on her wrist. The demon simply annoyed her useless attempt. His right hand fondled her right size C bosom, rubbing her bosom in a circular motion.

"Stop!" Devil simply ignored her and continued to fondle her bosom. He leaned in closure to Jun's face, she once again turned to the right. Devil did not mind it though. His long pink tongue glided out of his mouth and onto Jun supple flesh. Jun whimpered from the feeling as Devil continued to rub her right breast and lick her neck. Devil had never tried a sexually experience with any of his female victims, so Jun was technically his **first**.

Devil continued to lick her neck, ignoring Jun's plea to stop. Devil moved his tongue into Jun's mouth, his tongue instantly connected with the sweet taste of Jun's tongue and lips. He rhythmically moved his tongue along hers, making the Devil even more anxious to taste something else on her. His right hand slid away from Jun's right bosom onto the midpoint of her bra. With a simple motion, Devil's clawed middle finger ripped the midpoint of her bra, exposing her breast. Devil ended his heated kiss from Jun and moved his hungry tongue down to Jun's breast. His mouth clamped onto Jun's left bosom, but his right hand moved down to another area.

"St-stop! PLEASE!" Jun begged the demon, but Devil just ignored her again. He wanted to experience this selfish pleasure for himself, he was use to being a voyeur during Kauzya's sexually engagements, but it his first time of being the participate and he was going to enjoy ever last minute of it.

He rubbed his hands against Jun's inner right thigh, causing her to gasp aloud.

Devil had grown bored of the taste of Jun's breast, now craving the last untouched area of her body. He leaned away from Jun's body,her eyes were closed shut. Devil removed his hand from Jun's wrist, Jun opened her eyes. Their eyes connected, Jun's eyes showed so much fear, the fear that he was waiting to see. He moved his hungry eyes to his right hand that rested on Jun's thigh.

"You're a virgin." Devil stated. He could tell by the fear in her eyes that it was her first time for such of an experience as well. Jun's visage was covered in shock, she slightly nodded her head, clarifying the demon's words.

Devil looked back down to Jun's thighs and licked his lips, he was so tempted to taste her core, but he felt that it would be better to try that another time. Devil leaned on top of Jun again and whispered into her left ear.

"_If another man touches you, I will rip you both to shreds..._"

Devil heard Jun gasp out loud, making him grin. Devil removed his heated body away from Jun's body, he stood up and stared at her half naked body. He did a quick turn in vanished from Jun's apartment, leaving the scared woman by herself.

* * *

Devil appeared on the roof top of Jun's apartment building in a crouched position, his bat like wings gently slid out of his back as he scanned the night skyline of Tokyo, the moon was new and the stars were absent; leaving the light pollution of the city to make up for the missing lights of nature. Devil's pride was at an all time high, he knew Kazuya's jealousy was going to get the best of him, which is why Devil easily escaped from his cage tonight. The thought of the untouched beauty being out with the jackass detective made both Devil and Kazuya crave for the possession of the young beauty and Devil had done just that.

Devil's bat like wings sprawled out, ready for flight. Devil stood up and jumped off the roof, his wings instantly glided along the warm spring air on a Friday night.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a little short but I wanted to dedicate the entire chapter to those two only and I also would like thank Pixylinx for suggesting the idea to me. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and the next chapter will also have some MATURE content in it^_^ **


	6. Following the connection:Establishment

**A/N: (Sorry for the late update, something came up and I was too tired yesterday to finish this chapter.) Thank you all for your reviews and your support! Okay, this is the last chapter for this week and them I have do my English Comp! **

* * *

Kazuya jolted up into sitting position on his king size bed. His breath was heavy, his body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, and he was naked. Kazuya leaned back down on pillow and slowly closed his eyes, trying to figure out the meaning of the dream he just had.

_'Why would I have a dream like that? Devil touching...Jun?' _Kazuya was hoping that this dream was indeed a dream. It was not like him to have dreams about Devil touching women, killing women was normal to Kazuya, but not touching.

'**Why do you ask?' **Devil spoke, Kazuya opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

**'**_What did you do?'_ Kazuya asked, he was in between of wanting to know and not wanting to know the truth.

**'Don't worry Kazu, she's alive,' **Kazuya's eyes grew wide. He sat up in his bed again.

'You didn't, you wouldn't!?' The the demon laughed from Kazuya's obvious concern.

**'Yes! _I_ tasted flesh for the first time!_ I_ tasted her, I felt her,_ I_ licked he-'**

"Shut up!" Kazuya jumped out of his bed and began to pace back and forth in his bed room. For the first time, Kazuya was more angry at himself then he was at the demon. It was his fault for showing so much interest towards the agent in the first place. After Lee told him on Friday that he had seen Jun and the jackass together at the cafe, Kazuya became livid. He left the office and came straight home and drunk himself to sleep, or at least that's what he thought. He should have known better than to allow his jealousy to get the best of him. Now Devil has done the unthinkable.

**'Don't be pissed at me just because I had the balls to get what _we_ both wanted! I didn't kill her!' **The demon was actually trying to reason with Kazuya.

"It doesn't matter! She's gonna tell that jackass detective and now I'll have another charge against me!"

**'Why don't you let me kill him? I know a perfect place to dispose of his body!'**

"Shut up..." Kazuya was beyond annoyed with the demon.

"All of my problems...there all because of you..." Kazuya said under his breath. The demon scoffed

**'_I _did not plan to use a conservation as a weapon storage facility.' **Devil's smart remark only made Kazuya more angry.

"Would you just shut the hell up! I'm tired of hearing your voice!" Kazuya's hands flew up into his damp, midnight tendrils, he felt as if he was losing his sanity.

**'Take me to her.'** Devil simply commanded.

"What? Why?"

**'...The dream I showed you...did you enjoy it?'**

Kazuya was taken aback from Devil's question. Kazuya remembered the dream clearly, he could feel Jun's soft skin, the warmth of her lips. Kazuya removed his hands from his messy hair, he lowered his head and shook it in disappointment. As much as he hated Devil, the demon never failed to answer Kazuya's selfish desires.

"(sigh), Where is she?" Kazuya reluctantly asked the demon.

* * *

The sakura trees were in full bloom at the Ueno park; the bright summer sun beamed its reflection on the the water front that lay in the middle of the park. A warm breeze blew around the park, allowing the light pink petals to dance along the people of the park.

Jun sat on the wooden bench right across from the water front. Her eyes were rather sad, her head hung low. Her right hand rubbed her left shoulder, her neck length black hair rested on her sleeveless light blue blouse,her white denim jeans were stained with a few sakura petals, as well as her light blue sandals.

The young agent's mind was at an all time low, she was confused and scared at the situation that had taken place last night. She was touched, for the first time and hated herself for pleading to the demon to stop. She felt dirty for allowing the actions to happen, she tried to get away, but the demon was too strong. Jun sighed out loud, she wished that last night never happened...or at least not with _him_. Before last night, Jun had been experiencing other kind of dreams, involving Kazuya and sometimes herself with him. It was odd for her to dream about wanting to be touch by any man. It was not her focus to have a boyfriend right now, but when she met Kazuya that day, she felt this odd attraction towards him; in a way, she still does.

Jun sighed deeply and rose from the wooden bench. It was Saturday afternoon, Jun just wanted some time to herself, but her focus needed to be back on the case and not on her personal feeling for Kazuya. Jun turned left, but she did not walk, her vivid brown eyes caught sight of a man dressed in a simple light blue collard shirt, dark gray dress pants, and black dress shoes. Although the man was wearing a pair black shades, there was no mistake as to who the man was.

* * *

Kazuya felt Jun's eyes connect with his through his black shades. Kazuya was able to pinpoint Jun's current location thanks to the demon's sharp senses.

Now, all he had to do was walk over to her, but the pair found themselves staring at each other for a few minutes. Kazuya sighed and walked towards Jun, slowly. Jun looked around her surroundings as Kazuya closed in on her, the young man hoped that the agent would not make a run for it, even though he could understand why she would do so.

Kazuya stopped just a few decimeters in front of Jun, giving them both enough of their own personal space. Jun sat back down on the wooden bench, her eyes still on Kazuya.

"Can we talk?" Kazuya bluntly asked Jun,hoping that she would be willing to listen to him, to his relief, the agent nodded her head and sat on the bench and patted on the space next her on the bench. Kazuya removed his shades and placed them inside of his right breast pocket and walked over to the bench, he sat next to her, his senses instantly heightened by the scent of Jun's vanilla scented perfume. He wanted touch her so badly, but he restrained himself.

* * *

The two sat in silence for a little while, watching the participates of the park run or walk by them. Jun was not sure how she would ask Kazuya about his other _persona_ and what_ it_ did to her last night.

"When I was seven," Kazuya's words instantly caught Jun's attention.

"I came home from school one day and...my chest was bleeding for no reason. I felt this horrible pain in my chest as if someone was trying to claw their way out." Jun gazed at Kazuya intensely, while Kazuya kept his eyes forward.

"I bled all over the floor of our manor, I couldn't scream out to my parent's because it was difficult to breath, so I walked to their room. I knocked on their bed room door with what little strength I had and when their door opened," Kazuya shook his head.

"The look on my parent's faces is one that I'll never forget. My father looked as if he was ready to kill someone. He picked me up and kept asking me 'Who did this to you!?' I remembered that my mother began to cry and say that it was all her fault. I remembered those words before I passed out."

"Her fault? How?" Jun's eyes grew wide, her mind already thinking of possible reasons as to why his mother would make such a statement.

Kazuya lowered his head onto his hands, his thighs bracing his elbows. "...She gave me this **gene**." Jun was not sure what Kazuya meant by gene.

"The Devil gene, that's what my mother called. She said that it's only passed onto men and the Angel gene is only passed onto women." Kazuya's explanation confused her. She was well aware as to what Angels and Demons are, but for these components to be genes.

"How do you know if someone has the Angel gene?" Jun's question made Kazuya face her.

"I don't know, I've never met anyone with the Angel gene." Kazuya answered, leaving Jun a bit dissatisfied with the answer.

"Did he hurt you?" Jun was surprised by Kazuya's sudden sincere question.

"No..." Jun answered with a little shock voice. Kazuya leaned in closer to Jun and captured her lips without warning. Jun did not fight him, in fact her hands slid their way onto Kazuya's muscular defined arms, caressing them gently.

* * *

Kazuya could not pass up the chance to feel Jun's soft pink lips, her soft, smooth shoulders, in which he held onto ever so gently, as his kissed her. Their tongues intertwined rhythmically against one another, increasing the passion between the two. Kazuya knew that getting emotionally attached to an agent who is out for his company was not the smartest thing to do, but he just didn't care anymore. There was just something about Jun that made him drawn to her, she was a prize that he was not about to let go of anytime soon.

The pair slowly withdrew from their passionate kiss, their hands hands still planted on each others skin.

"Jun...I-" Kazuya began to speak.

"Jun!?" Kazuya's sentence was interrupted by a familiar voice, the voice of-

"L-Lei!" Jun quickly pulled away from Kazuya and ran towards the detective who stood with an obvious anger on his face. Kazuya slowly stood up and turned to the pair, Lei's eyes were like daggers, his face held a dark look of disapproval.

"Lei!" Jun called the angry detective's name.

"We need to talk." Lei grabbed Jun's arm and walked away from a pissed off Kazuya.

**'I should kill him, what do you think Kazu?"**

Kazuya shook his head. _'No need, Devil. The sooner Lee find those files, the quicker I can get him off my ass.'_

* * *

Jun and Lei seem like a couple as they continued to argue on their way out the Ueno park's entrance.

"Lei, please, just listen to me!" Jun pleaded as they hastily walked out of the entrance and onto the busy sidewalk of Tokyo. Lei's car was parked right in front of the park, Lei reached into his pocket, pulled out his keys and pressed the button to unlock the doors of his car.

"Get in." Lei commanded in a dark tone, Jun go into the passenger side and Lei got into the driver's side, they both out on their seat belts, He stared the engine and drove off.

"Lei," Jun began

"Save it, Jun!" Lei's tone was cruel and held his hand up, Jun was not use to Lei's cruel demeanor, he had always treated her with respect.

"I can't believe you! I can't believe that you would compromise the investigation like this! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Jun was not in favor of Lei talking down to her.

"There is nothing wrong with me! I am human, I make mistakes, too!"

"You're not suppose to fuck the man that your-

"Excuse me!? I have not slept with him! I'm a virgin!" Jun could not believe that Lei would think of her to be a promiscuous woman. Jun took off her seat belt, Lei glanced at her.

"Jun, what are you doing!?"

"Let me out." Jun said in a low tone. Lei sighed out and pulled over to the side walk. Jun unlocked her door, but Lei pressed the lock door button. Jun gave Lei a wide stare.

"Look, Jun, I'm sorry, Okay, I...I just knew that bastard was going to try something like this. He does not care about you, Jun." Jun sighed out loud and shook her head. She could not believe that that she allowed herself to fall for Kazuya. '_Of course it was his plan to seduce me, how could I be so gullible to fall for it?'_

Jun put her seat belt back on."I'm sorry Lei." Lei shook his head._  
_

"No, don't apologize Jun, I should have not acted that way towards you. I care about you and I just don't want you to lose your focus on this case." Jun nodded in agreement to Lei's statement, Lei was right. She had to remember that Kazuya and his brother were criminals and it was up to her and Lei to find the evidence that they both needed and hold the Mishima Zaibatsu responsible for its crimes. Lei slowly steered his car back onto the busy intersection of Tokyo, Jun took a deep breath to calm herself down.

* * *

Lustful giggles escaped from Nina's mouth as Lee laid on top of her, nibbling on her neck. Nina's nails were deeply clawed into Lee's back, her legs tightly wrapped around Lee's waste, forcing him to thrust deeper and deeper inside of her enclosure.

Lee had invited the travel agent over for dinner Friday evening, the two soon went onto '_dessert_',dessert that Lee had been looking forward to the moment Nina walked into his apartment.

Now it was Saturday evening and the two were still going at it passionately, Lee's tongue tasting Nina's smooth flesh of her neck and then sliding his tongue into her mouth. Nina's moans of pleasure heated their union between them even more. Nina's tight, warm enclosure pushed Lee so close to his climax, Nina was close as well, but their sudden rush were interrupted by the phone ringing on Lee's night stand. The pair glared at the phone that ringed loudly.

_'Are you fucking kidding me!_?' Lee was not in the mood to talk, especially when he was so close to getting off. Lee reached over to the night stand and ripped the phone from the wall, silencing the annoyance. Lee focused his attention back onto the blonde who laid beneath him, a smile of satisfaction was pasted on her face, making Lee smile with the same zeal.

"So, where were we?" Lee asked in a sexy, deep tone into Nina's right ear, making her giggle aloud.

* * *

Lee walked about his apartment in nothing more than his naked body, he would soon join the blonde in the shower, but Lee had just remembered why he invited Nina over. Her large white and dark blue purse that sat on top of his coffee table, Lee reached inside and pulled out a few beige folders in his hand. One file in particular caught his attention.

"Smith and Wesson! Yes!" Lee cheered himself on in excitement, He had found the precious folder that he had been searching for.

_'Now we can get jackass off our case!' _Lee thought as he put the rest of Nina's files back into her purse. He grabbed the Smith and Wesson file and walked back into his bed room, he placed the file in the upper draw of his nightstand. A large smile was stuck on his face, Lee was so proud of himself for completing such a simple task. He look to the right of him where the bathroom door was slightly ajar, filling his senses with the enticing smell of Nina. It was time for Lee to receive his reward.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter of this week! Next week Monday I will upload chapter Seven! I can't wait to write that one^_^ Also I would like to thank everyone for reading the story, I promise I will post more stories once I finish this one! Oh, and to explain Kazuya being naked in his bed, that just means that he transformed. I hate that I was not able to explain that in the chapter.**


	7. Following the connection:Crescendo

**A/N: I am so sorry for updating so late in the week, I have bunch of things to study for _ Here's the chapter, I hope you guys enjoy and thanks for the lovely reviews!( I am on a sugar high right now, so I felt like writing and I finished most of my homework!)**

* * *

It's Monday afternoon, the fresh spring air is quietly blown around the agent who stood confident in front of the Zaibatsu. Kazama Jun had made up her mind on Saturday, after her heated argument with Lei, she decided to ignore her feelings for the wealthy business man. She would finish the job and bring judgement to the unethical company and the two men that the WWWC are after. Jun gazed upon the large, forty story building, a slight smirk appeared on her face. _'It will all be over today.'_ Jun took a deep breath and slowly paced herself into the building.

* * *

Kazuya walked coolly into his brother's office, with a tired look on his face, although it was Two forty-five in the afternoon, Kazuya still felt tired for some reason.

Lee sprung out of his velvet cushioned chair and ran over to his brother, who was still standing at the entrance.

"Kazuya! Kazuya! I found it! I found it!" Lee said with sheer excitement in his voice, Kazuya was taken aback from his brother's overly proud behavior.

"Found what?" The lack of enthusiasm in Kazuya's voice made Lee give his brother a worried gaze.

"You okay, Kazuya? You seem...sad?" Lee was not too sure as to how to express his brother's current mood. It was not like Kazuya to be upset, pissed off was one thing, but not sadness.

Kazuya quickly ran his right hand through his midngiht hair and sighed.

"I'm just...I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about today..." Lee could hear the worry in Kazuya's tone, which worried Lee even more.

"Why?"

"I don't know why, now what is it!?" Kazuya snapped at his brother, Lee sighed in frustration.

* * *

Jun slowly opened the light brown wooden door from the stairwell entrance, she slowly walked down the hall of the fortieth floor. Jun took another deep breath, she was ready to get the information that she needed to end this investigation. Jun had a slender tape recorder in her left breast pocket of her dark gray collard shirt; it was already turned on. Now, all she had to do was talk Kazuya and get him to confess all of his crimes to her, it was long shot, but she had to this, as a duty to her organization.

Jun heard the voices of Kazuya in Lee in the office at the end of the hallway; Jun quietly walked towards the open door.

* * *

"Okay, so I got the files from the Smith and Wesson deal!" Lee cheered proudly to his brother, holding the files above his head, however, Kazuya's eyes grew wide, causing Lee to give his brother a worried look.

"Wha-what's wrong Kazuya, I got the file-"

"You're a dumbass." Kazuya simple stated. Lee gave his brother an annoyed expression, matching Kazuya's expression.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? I got the damn files that you asked for and yet you're still pissed off!?" Lee threw the filed onto his desk and turned his back towards his brother with both of his hands crossed.

"I told you to **destory **the files not bring them to me!" Kazuya yelled at his brother. Lee turned around, glaring at Kazuya.

"Well...I forgot! So, quiet your bitching!" Lee rudely responded to his older brother.

"My bitching!? **I** don't bitch!" Kazuya yelled back at the silver haired brat, he was use to Lee resorting to childish insults when he made a mistake, Lee was not the type of person to own up to his mistakes.

Lee uncrossed his arms and sighed. "Whatever, I got the files, so what's next?" Lee asked in a bored tone. Kazuya crossed his arms, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, once **you** shred the files and burn the contents, I will schedule a meeting with Mr Kurtz."

"Oh, so we can pay him off and he will drop the charges!" Kazuya nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I called him yesterday, he told me that with a little _incentive, _he will drop the charges." Kazuya's tone was prideful and full of confidence.

"What about the conservation thing?"

"We're still gonna do the deal, but we're going to disguise it as a endangered wildlife center. At least in that way that pussy, tree hugger company will finally get off my back!" Kazuya said in a cocky tone and cross his arms.

"So...what about the other..._thing_?"Kazuya's eyebrows furrowed. Lee continued.

"You know...about the dead chick?" Lee slowly spoke.

"Yeah, I took care of that." Kazuya's memory came back to him. '_It seems like forever since** he** killed that whore.'_

"What did you do with her stuff that night?" Kazuya uncrossed his arms.

"I burned everything. I dosed her purse in gasoline and burned it to ashes."

"What about the ring?"

"I threw it in a river."

"What!? You could have sold that!?" Lee's statement made Kazuya groan in frustration.

"Why would I sell a dead cops ring? Why would I trace evidence like that back to me!?" Lee shrugged his shoulders. Kazuya shook his head.

"You're such a dumbass, Lee." Kazuya bluntly insulted his brother.

"You're the dumbass!" Kazuya chose to ignore Lee's childish response.

* * *

Jun tried her best to hide the shock from all of the information that just flowed from the two brothers. She was not expecting to eavesdrop on the brother's conversation, nor was she expecting the brothers to discuss all of their crimes today either. _'I should go.' _Jun thought to herself, she quickly turned around and walked down the hallway, towards entrance to the stairwell.

"Make sure to take care to files, Lee. I will inform you about conference tonight." Jun could hear Kazuya's voice grow louder, she was hoping that didn't mean...

"What the hell!?" Kazuya's words made Jun halt her steps. She was literally a few decimeters away from the entrance to the stairwell.

"Kazuya, what is it?" Jun heard Lee's voice echo louder through the empty hallway, telling her the he two, were now in the hallway.

* * *

Kazuya's eyes glared at the woman whose back was turned to him and his brother. He could feel his blood pressure rise and the demon awaken inside of him.

**'That sneaky bitch!'** Devil cried loudly into Kazuya's thoughts. Kazuya was too angry to answer the demon. All he wanted to do was capture the nosy agent before she makes her grand escape. Jun slowly turned to face the two brothers.

"Kon-konnichi wa..." The agents voice was barely above a whisper.

"Call security." Kazuya said in a low growl, ignoring Jun's greeting. Lee darted back into his office. Kazuya's dark brown eyes glared into the vivid brown orbs of Kazama Jun's. He felt angry and betrayed by the agent. He had shared apart of his life that he had never shared with any other woman before. He felt like an idiot for telling her his secret, but it could not be helped. Devil revealed himself to Jun two nights ago and Kazuya felt obligated to explain his other _persona_ to her. **'Are you gonna stand there or are you gonna go after the bitch!?'** Devil's cruel tone snapped Kazuya back into reality, he adjusted his gaze and notice that the agent was gone.

"Lee! Did you call security!?" Kazuya asked out loud.

"Yes, they're all over the bui-"

"Good! Take the files and get the hell out of here!" Kazuya commanded his brother before he took off after the agent.

* * *

Kazuya nearly jumped most of the steps of the fifteen steps of the stairs as he chased after the agent. He was on the thirty-fifth floor yet he was far from fatigued. The adrenaline rushed through his veins, he felt as if his was hunting his prey through the stair well of the Zaibatsu. He was quiet shocked by how fast Jun was able to get away him, but he had quickly gained his distance on her and he also had security alert out on the agent.

Kazuya saw Jun open the entrance to the parking garage on the thirty-fourth floor. '_Shit, I didn't think of the garage!' _ Kazuya would have to catch the agent, since he failed to mention to Lee to inform security to search the parking garage.

* * *

Jun ran with all of the her might through the parking garage, she trying to remember where she had parked her car, but her mind was in a frenzy. _'I just have to keep going! I can't stop!' _The agent tried to self motivate herself; she was tired, her feet were killing her, and she was nearly out of breath. Jun noticed her dark blue Camry a few rows ahead of her. Jun pushed her tired body towards her car.

* * *

Lei napped peacefully in the driver's seat of his burgundy Murano that was parked right in front of the Mishima Zaibatsu. The loud sound of screeching tires woke the sleepy detective up, Lei adjusted his eyes to witness the a silver Honda NSX nearly drift out of the Mishima Zaibatsu parking garage and took off down the road. Lei instantly snapped into cop mode and cranked the engine of his car and chased after the speed demon.

* * *

Jun reached into her back pocket of her dark blue denim jeans and grabbed her key chain. She fumbled with her keys, anxiously trying to pick out her car key. She dropped her keys on the concrete ground. Jun sighed out loud and frustration, she was trying to stay calm and get to police station as quickly as possible. Jun crouched down and pick up her keys off the concrete. As soon as she stood up, her brown orbs caught sight of the reflection in her car window. She gasp and turned around. Kazuya roughly shoved Jun's back against her driver side car door, his left hand circled around her neck, while his right hand grabbed her wrist that held her keys. He leaned in closer towards Jun's terrified face, a sense of Deja Vu came over Jun.

"Ka-kazuya!" Jun pleaded with the obviously angry male. Kazuya did not say anything though, he just glared at her. '_Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?' _Jun thought in a panic, trying her best to avoid the dark look that stayed on Kazuya's face.

* * *

Lee was beyond the definition of pissed off when he felt the cold steel connect to his wrist. He was being arrested by the jackass for speeding, however,Lee knew that it was another reason for his arrest._ 'That bitch probably tipped this jackass off.' _Lee knew that his arrest was just too much of a coincidence. He just happened to get pulled over by Lei, while carrying the files, that will surely send both him and his brother to prison. Lee shook his head in disappointment as the detective turned Lee away from his car, facing the detective, who wore a bug smirk on his face. _'I should have punched him when I had the chance.'_

"So, **if** I search your car, I won't find anything incriminating in there, will I?" Lee chose not to answer the question, he already knew that Lei was going to find the folder in his passenger detective smirked and opened Lee driver's seat door and leaned inside.

"Well, what do we have hear!?" The excitement in Lei's voice only made Lee more annoyed with the jackass detective.

Lei quickly leaned out of Lee's driver's side, holding the folder in his hand and slammed the door. Lei's smirk was now a huge smile.

"Your ass is going to jail now!" Lei exclaimed

"What, you want doughnut or something? So, you found a folder." Lee tried to mislead Lei with his statement, hoping that Lei would not open the folder, he did.

"It says here that you and that bastar-Kazuya, are going to schedule a meeting with an architect hired by Smith and Wesson!" Lei looked up from the files and stared Lee right into his light brown eyes.

"I think you need to make a call." Lei stated coolly.

* * *

Kazuya's grip held Jun's neck firmly, but not too tightly. His dark brown orbs were narrow and cold, Jun's eyes, on the other hand, showed disbelief and trepidation.

**'Yes, we got her! Now let me kill the bitch!' ** The demon's statement was ignored, Kazuya had not plans of harming Jun, he just wanted some answers.

Kazuya's right hand let go of Jun's wrist, he noticed a slight silhouette of something in Jun's left breast pocket of her gray collared shirt. Kazuya's right hand instantly dug into the pocket and grabbed the mystery device. He turned his hand upward and opened his hand, revealing a slender, silver tape recorder. He notice the button that had the recording symbol was pressed down. He pressed the stop button and focused his attention back onto his 'prey'.

"I should kill you, right now." Kazuya' deadly tone and statement made the agent shuffle in discomfort as Kazuya tightened his grip around her neck.

"Kazuya...please! I ha-had to." The agent tried to explain in a strained voice, Kazuya's grip tightened even more. **'YES! Come on, Kazu, you can do it!'** Kazuya was actually considering the thought of the demon. Of course he would have to deal with detective jackass if Jun went missing.

"Ka...zu-ya!" Jun's pleaded, her hands tightly gripped onto Kazuya's wrist.

A ring tone rung from Kazuya's left pocket. Kazuya rolled his eyes and sighed out loud. He reluctantly released his grip from Jun's neck, the agent bent over and coughed violently. Kazuya grabbed his phone from his pocket and pressed the answer button.

"What is it!?" Kazuya asked in angry and annoyed tone.

"Moshi, Moshi, Mishima-sama," Lei's voice caught Kazuya completely off guard.

"...I need you to come down to the police station, now." Lei's tone was respectful and yet demanding. Kazuya rolled his eyes.

"You don't order me around like I'm your bitch!" Kazuya snapped at the detective, but this statement only made the detective chuckle.

"On the contrary, Mishima-sama, you're already my bitch as well as your brother." Kazuya's eyes grew wide as soon as the jackass mention Lee.

"So, why don't you come to the police station and have a little _talk _with me?" Lei's made his last smart remark before he hung up. Kazuya pressed the **end** button and put his phone back into his pocket. He looked over to Jun, who braced both of her hands on her knee still trying to catch her breath. Kazuya grabbed her arms and pushed her against her back against the car again. He was seriously contemplating what to do with the agent in front of him. **'Are you gonna kill her or not!?'** 'Shut up!' Kazuya quieted the demon, he really needed to think clearly and calmly. His anger was about to get the best of him, but hurting Jun was not going to solve the major issue at hand. His brother obviously has been arrested, meaning that the files were now in Lei's possession, and Jun had recorded the entire conversation that he and Lee had.

Kazuya leaned closer to Jun's face, she lowered her eyes avoiding his gaze.

"If I cooperate with you," Jun instantly lifted her head.

"will you be able to get my brother and I cleared of these charges?" Kazuya knew that submitting was culturally wrong, but killing himself was an option that he would never consider.

"Only _if_ you cooperate with WWWC." Jun simply stated.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I kind of stereotyped Lei with the a typical cop attitude I see here in Florida, America. The cops are kind of jerks here and they love to eat doughnuts; Seriously, they're always at Dunkin' Donuts every morning. Also I wanted to do this entire scenario in one chapter, (I dreamed of the whole scenario), but this is not my dream and this chapter would have been TOO long, so I decided to break this chapter into two parts. The next part will be uploaded this week, I promise!**


	8. Following the connection: Apex

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am so sorry for posting so late, but I have great news! Chapter nine and ten will be posted this week! (Fireworks should be going off in your heads ^_^) Okay, this chapter will be told through Lee and Lei's POV, I felt kind of bad for putting the last chapter through four POV's so I will try to stick with two! Okay, I'll shut up now, go on ahead and read! (Thanks for the reviews, btw!)**

* * *

Lee stared at the bland, grey, concrete walls of the interrogation room, his eyes were emotionless, and his mood kept shifting from anger,fatigue, and impatience. Lee just wanted Kazuya to get to the station and clear them of this mess; Lee just was not sure as to how his brother was going to fix this._ 'Lei has the files and that chick listened tp our entire conversation! She's gonna tell them everything!'_ Lee lowered his head into the palm of his hands. He felt trapped in this constant hole of problems. Every since Lee and Kazuya were children, the two had always gotten into trouble,from beating up kids at school or when Kazuya killed his first victims, Lee and Kazuya had always been in the trenches together.

"I'm so tired of this!" Lee whispered to himself out loud, he did not know how much longer he could keep dealing with this madness, he just wanted this investigation to over with and his life to go back to normal.

The light tan, windowless door swung open, alerting Lee of his unwanted company. Detective Lei stepped inside and shut the door behind him, he slowly walked over to Lee and tossed the beige folder that read Smith and Wesson on top of the flimsy grey table. Lee leaned back onto his chair, giving Lei a looked of boredom.

Lei pulled out the grey, metal chair in front of him and sat down, wearing a prideful grin on his face.

"Why do you protect him?" Lei's off topic question confused Lee for a moment. Lee responded by giving Lei as strange look.

"What the hell does this have to do with the case!?" Lee snapped at the detective. Lee was past formalities when it came to the detective, it took everything for Lee not to slam the man's judgmental face into the table.

Lei crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair.

"Well, its four-thirty and you've been here for over an hour, Lee." Lee narrowed his eyes towards the detective's statement. Lee figured out what Lei was trying to do.

"My brother would never turn his back on me,_ never!_" Lee stated, trying to control his rising anger.

Lei smirked "Right, there is no way that he would chose a woman over you." Lei's sarcastic words made Lee think intently.

_'He wouldn't...would he? No, this is a trick, Kazuya wouldn't chose some bitch over me!' _Lee became lost in his thoughts, weighing the detectives words of possible betrayal over and over in his head; oblivious to the intense stare that the detective gave him.

* * *

Lei stared intently at the silvered haired criminal in front of him, trying his best to hide his smirk of satisfaction from the oblivious male. It was Lei's plan to make Lee turn on his brother-well** half** brother; Lei knew that the brothers had a strong bond, however, all bonds could be broken.

Lei uncrossed his arms and slowly stood up from his chair, Lee's attention focused back onto him.

"You're trying to screw with me. I know your're trying get me to turn against him!" The man exposed Lei's plan, well at least a part of it.

Lei slowly clapped for Lee, patronizing him. "I'm not trying to get you to turn against your half brother. Why would I do that?" Lei once again set the bait, knowing Lee would respond. _'Arrogant, young men like him always have to protect their pride.' _Lei thought snidely.

"Kazuya being my half brother has nothing to do with this case. Charge me or let me go!" Lee shouted at the top of his lungs, nearly jumping out of his chair. His breath was heavy, both of his hands braced the grey table, Lee's light brown eyes looked like daggers. Lei shook his head, realizing that he struck a nerve. Lei decided to push the issue further.

"I'm not the one you should be angry with, Lee-sama," Lei began, "Kazuya-sama may be your_ brother_, but you only share _half_ of his blood. Half of his heritage." Lee's eyes grew wide.

"Are you trying to say that my brother would abandon me because I'm half Chinese!?" Lei clearly heard the anger in Lee's voice.

"You know our cultures have clashed for many centuries, Lee-"

"I don't need a fucking history lesson! My race has nothing to do with this! I know what I am and so does he! My family has never treated me differently because of that!" The young man's angry words ringed through Lei ears.

"Lee, you really need to think about this situation carefully," Lei said in a calm tone hoping that he would calm the boisterous male down, he could tell that Lee was obviously still angry.

"If Kazuya does not show up, you will take the fall for all of his crimes and yours as well." Lei revealed Lee's reality.

Lee pushed himself off the table and sat back down in the metal chair, his stared at the grey wall off to the right of one-sided mirror behind Lei.

"I'm done talking to you." Lee growled. Lei shook his head, grabbed the beige folder, and headed towards the door. He opened the door, but stop to look over his left shoulder.

_'Idiot.' _ Lei thought to himself as he turned his head back around and exited the room, leaving the angry man to himself.

* * *

Lee was pissed beyond reason, Lei's words haunted his psyche.

_'I swear if he leaves me here...I...I'll...' _ Lee leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and his head on hands. He was letting Lei's words get to him and Lee was seriously starting to believe the detective's words. Lee had lied when he said that he had never been treated differently for being half Chinese. Of course he was, Heihachi had cheated on his wife, Kazuya's mother, with Lee's mother. Lee was told that his mother died shortly after he birth, leaving his step mother, who hated his guts, to become his mother figure. For as long as Lee could remember, his step mother always showed her disdain towards him, constantly calling him bastard along with other derogatory never understood why his step mother was such a bitch towards him, his father cheated on her, yet she directed that anger towards him and Heihachi never did anything about the verbal abuse. Fortunately for him, the bitchy step mother died of breast cancer when he was fourteen, it did not bother him one bit to watch her die in front of him. Lee suddenly jolted into an upward position in his chair. _'I sound just like Kazuya thinking like that!'_

Lee sighed, his mind was in frenzy, again. _'I hate mind games, I just want to leave this place! Damn, Kazuya, where are you!?'_

* * *

Lei paced back and forth in front of the one sided mirror, keeping a close eye on Lee. Lei had planted the seed of uncertainty into Lee's head, it was just a matter of time before Lee would turn on his brother and Lei could not wait to place the arrogant asshole, Kazuya Mishima, in jail; However, Lei worried about the whereabouts of Jun and the asshole.

_'I hope that bastard didn't do anything to her.' _ Lei raised right his palm to his forehead. _'I knew I should have went with her! Why didn't I go with her!?' _Lei's guilt was getting the best of him, he was more than concerned about the missing agent who he have not been able to contact for the past hour and a half. It was five twenty in the evening, the work day was nearly over for Lei.

Lei felt a hand land on his left shoulder, Lei turned around, his browns eyes stared at the stern brown eyes of his captain. Lei gave respectful bow to his captain.

"Ca-captain Yamada!" Lei said respectfully to his superior. The older Japanese male grinned at the zealous twenty-four year old detective.

"Lei-san," The captain began "Go home, you need to rest, we can hold the guy here up to seventy two hours." His captain begged Lei.

"But, captain..she's not back yet." Lei's tone showed obvious concern.

"You mean Kazama-san? She just called me few minutes ago-"

"What!? " Lei's eyes grew wide, Captain Yamada chuckled.

"Calm down Lei, she's on way here."

"Sir, what did she say!? Is she alright!?" Lei could not help but feel a sense of relief knowing that Jun was on her way to the station. _  
_

The older gentleman put his right hand under his chin and his left hand on his waist. "She said something about that Mishima-sama guy, saying that he turned himself into the WWWC and that this investigation is officially closed." Captain Yamada's sentence made Lei even more eager for Jun's arrival.

_'He turned himself in? How did she...?'_ Lei's excitement quickly shifted back into concern. Kazuya was more of a stubborn asshole than his brother; hearing the news of Kazuya turning himself into WWWC just made Lei go crazy with the idea as to how Jun convinced Kazuya to end this laborious investigation.

"Lei?" Called a feminine and soothing tone. Lei's shifted away from the older man's visage and onto the woman who stood a meter away from them. Lei's eyes absorbed the view of Kazama Jun. Her dark grey collard blouse and her hip hugger dark blue denim jeans made Lei all the more motivated to run over to the agent. Lei nearly knocked his captain onto the ground as he ran towards her and pulled Jun into an embrace.

"Lei...?" Jun's tone was full of shock, she returned the tight embrace before they let go each other, Lei still had his hands on Jun's shoulders. Jun smiled at the zealous detective.

"Jun, are you okay!? Did he hurt you!? Where is he!?" Lei blurted several question out, his captain shaking his head in back and forth.

"I'm fine, Lei." Jun answered, but not the all of Lei's questions.

"Jun, where is he?" Lei asked again, but in a lower tone so his captain could not hear him. Jun shifted a chocolate orbs away from Lei's intense brown eyes.

"I...we parted ways at the WWWC...I don't know where he went." Lei decided not to push the issue any further, well at least not here. Lei slowly lifted his hands away from Jun's shoulders. Lei notice that Jun was holding a light blue folder in her hands.

"Lei, it that the folder for Smith and Wesson?" Jun asked pointing at Lei left hand that held the beige folder. Lei handed the folder to Jun, knowing that she would ask for it. Jun gave Lei as slight bow.

"Thank you," Jun said. She walked over to the captain, who was still standing near the pair, Lei notice how his boss seemed to be awed with Jun's beauty, but then again who wasn't?

"Captain Yamada, I have permission from the WWWC to return these files back to Mishima-sama," Jun began.

"I have files here in this folder from the WWWC, this files discloses all the information from this investigation." Jun handed the light blue folder to the captain, who showed no signs of objection. Jun gazed over her left should, looking at the man who sat in solitude in the interrogation room.

"I am also responsible for releasing Lee Chaolan from your custody, as well." Lei's eyes grew wide from Jun's final statement. He could not understand what he just heard.

_'We're letting him go!?' _ Captain Yamada simply nodded his head and walked off, opening the folder that he just received. Jun walked towards the interrogation room, Lei called her name.

"Jun, what the hell -we're letting him go!?" Lei bluntly asked the agent. Jun sighed and turned around to face him.

"I promise you, Lei, I will explain everything to you." Jun's words still did not satisfy him, but he decided to let it go, for now. Jun turned back around, she opened the door to the interrogation room and closed the door. Lei ran up to on sided mirror_, _keeping an eye on the quick tempered man.

* * *

Lee shot out of his seat when Jun walked into the room, he had calmed down from sheer boredom, but he was now on full alert. Jun walked over to grey table and sat down in the metal chair. She gently place the beige folder on the table and pushed the it towards Lee.

Lee remained standing, his light brown orbs stared at the folder, his gaze moved back onto the agent who calmly sat in front on him with slight smile on her face. "This is a fucking joke right?" Lee rudely ask. Jun shook her head.

"No, Chaolan-sama, this is not a joke. You're free to go." Jun said smoothly. Lee narrowed his eyes towards the agent before he looked back at the folder. He grabbed the folder and opened it, making sure that all of the files were still in there. _'Well I'll be damned.' _Lee thought to himself. He's chilly expression changed into a smug look of satisfaction. Jun slowly stood up, Lee's hunger eyes feasted on Jun's figure for a while.

"Where is he?" Lee asked in cool tone with a big smile pasted on his face. He had to admit, she may work for the law, but she was hot. Lee could definitely understand why his brother seemed to have such a strong attraction towards Jun.

"He's safe." Jun's answer confused Lee.

"Safe? Just tell me!?" Jun gave Lee a shocked expression. Jun placed both of her hands onto the table and leaned forward towards Lee.

"You know where to find him." Jun whispered. Lee leaned in bit closer to Jun.

"What happened between you two?" Lee knew that Kazuya was not the type of person to bend to some else's will. He had a sneaking suspicion that his brother might have be _influenced _by this woman.

"Lee-sama, please go find your brother," Jun push herself away from the table and began to walk towards the door. She turned around and made a hand gesture for Lee to follow her. Lee quickly followed the agent out of the room of boredom.

* * *

Lee and Jun walked out the room into the main office of the police station. The sounds of phones ringing non-stop, the smell of cheap coffee, and the the dangerous glares Lee received from all the cops who in the room hit Lee's senses. A prideful smile stayed on his face as he walked side by side with Jun, who lead him towards the entrance of the police station.

Lee and Jun stopped right in front of Lei who stood right in front of the door, staring at Lee as if he was about to use his gun him. Lee step a little closer to the detective.

"I know that your chances of getting laid would've increased tremendously with _my_ car in_ your_ possession," Lee began his smart and rude comment, causing Jun to cover her mouth with both of her hands and Lei's dark expression growing even darker.

"But, I need _my_ keys back." Lee's tone was full of arrogance and pride, Lee truly did not give a damn. Kazuya had came through, as expected. Lei grumbled something beneath his breath as he reached into his left back pocket and nearly threw Lee's keys into his hand. The detective quickly darted off into the police station, Jun ran after him. Lee quickly pushed the front door open and quickly went down the stairs. Lee breathed a huge sigh of relief when his say his Honda NSX parked right in front of him. Lee pressed the unlock button and quickly got into the driver's side. His key glided into the ignition, his foot already pressing the acceleration, Lee pulled the gear from park down to drive and took off into the busy streets of Tokyo.

_'He's somewhere safe,huh?' _Lee recounted Jun's words, knowing exactly where to find his brother.

* * *

**A/N: I am so happy this week, I have finished all of my homework for the week, so all I have to do now is just study for one test and that's it! Chapter nine will be a short chapter( its only going to involve Kazuya and Lee), So I will try my best to post chapter nine and ten on the same day.(You're the fans and you deserve to get what you want!) Okay, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Bye ^_^**


	9. Getting back to where we started

**A/N: Here's chapter nine! Ten will be up soon!**

* * *

The spring sun beamed brightly in the sky, the warm, fresh air gently blew against Lee's white collard shirt and dark blue dress pants, reminding Lee of his freedom, as he walked quickly through the Aoyama cemetery. Lee's light brown orbs scanned the cemetery, dark grey, stone slab structures filled the scenery,making Lee truly grateful to be alive, especially with his brother's _condition._

Lee caught sight of a figure who wore a black tank top and black denim jeans. _'It's him.' _ Lee quickened his pace to his brother.

* * *

Kazuya did not bother to turn to his brother, no words were exchanged between the two. Lee looked down and stared at the two marble slabs that erected from the ground, each holding the names of both of their mothers. Kazuya pick the Aoyama cemetery to talk to his brother, since this place held a sentimental value for both of him and Lee. Kazuya slowly turned his head to the right and spoke.

"Were you worried?" Kazuya asked, he was not the best candidate when it came to voicing his concern towards others.

Lee turned left and stared his brother down. "What happened?" Lee asked his own question. Kazuya crossed his arms, knowing where this conversation was going._ 'Okay, so his was worried.' _Kazuya knew when Lee avoided a question it always meant a _yes._

"(sigh), I turned myself in to the WWWC." Kazuya nonchalantly said, with no emotion or concern in his voice. Lee's eyes grew wide.

"Wait, you turned yourself in!? Why!? Didn't you catch that bitch!?" Lee's crude reference of Jun, annoyed Kazuya.

"She's not a bitch, Lee." Kazuya replied, causing his brother to chuckle out loud.

"Whatever, just answer the damn question." Kazuya chose to ignore Lee's rude and childish behavior.

"What part in particular?" Kazuya teased his brother.

"The part about you catching the-_agent._ Did you catch her or not!?" Lee whined, causing Kazuya to give his brother a strange look of disapproval of Lee's behavior.

"Well, I found her in the parking garage, we talked, then the jackass called and then we went to the WWWC, you were released from jail, and here we are..." Lee's mouth fell agape, Kazuya rolled his eyes.

"That's it!? I sat in jail for nearly two hours for that!?" Lee flung his arms wildly through the air.

"That's all that happened." **'You're such bad liar.****' **Devil exposed the truth to Kazuya. Kazuya did not respond to the demon since they were both there. Yeah, Kazuya did not tell his brother the entire truth, but Kazuya felt that it wasn't that important to tell Lee **everything** that happened. All Lee needed to know were the main details; Kazuya cooperated with Jun, after he nearly killed her, due to Devil's influence, then he got a call from the jackass and was told that his brother was arrested. Kazuya knew that the files were now in Lei's possession, however, Jun was in _his_ possession. So, after Kazuya agreed to cooperate with Jun, the two got into Jun's car, where he continued to assault Jun, sexually. It was Kazuya's way of getting a **payment **from Jun for agreeing to turn himself in to the WWWC. Once he was done feeling her up, He and Jun decided to meet each other at the WWWC and parted ways at the Mishima Zaibatsu. Once Kazuya arrived there and met up with Jun, the pair met with the WWWC committee and discussed his crimes. Kazuya agreed to build a few wildlife research facilities on the Honshu conservation in exchange for Lee's freedom and all of the incriminating evidence, that were in Jun's and Lei's possession, were to be returned to the Mishima Zaibatsu and destroyed, as part of their agreement.

* * *

"Kazuya!?" Lee shouted, trying to awake his brother from his deep thought. Lee was sure that his brother was trying to find another lie to tell him.

"Yeah?" Kazuya responded.

"So...you want to elaborate?" Lee asked in hopeful tone.

Kazuya uncrossed his arms and shook his head. "No."

"What the hell!? What are you hiding from me-" Then a light bulb clicked in Lee's head. A devilish grin appeared on Lee face, Kazuya's eyes narrowed towards him. "Oh, I get it," Lee started, he walked closer towards his brother."You're leaving out the good parts! I knew she convinced you in someway." Lee fished for a sign that would reveal the truth to him.

"I not chronic masterbater like you, Lee." _'I knew it!' _ Kazuya's insult was a dead giveaway for Lee. His suspicions were right.

"So, what did she do?" Lee teased his brother more, slowly walking around his brother.

"Nothing!" _'Wow, anger and automatic denial!' _Lee was having too much with this subject. Kazuya had always kept his sexually interests a secret from him, although Lee would usually found out as soon as he is called to dispose of their bodies.

Lee stopped right in front of his brother and stared him right in the eyes. "Did she suck your dick or something?"

Kazuya's eyes grew wide.

* * *

**'Damn, Kazuya, you just gave us away!' **Devil said in a cheery tone, annoying Kazuya even more. _'Great, like I need you both teasing me.' _ **'I'm not teasing you, I'm waiting pay her another _visit._**_' _Devil's statement made angered Kazuya, he did not need the demon to cause him even more unwanted problems. _'You touch her again and I'll-' _**'You'll what? Kill me? Good luck with that, Kazu.' ** Choosing to ignore the demons annoying words, Kazuya focused his attention back onto his immature brother.

"You done, now?" Lee's smirk slowly dissipated from his face, though his light brown eyes still held a gleam in them.

"Yeah, I am, but you still didn't answer my question."

"Their is nothing to answer, we talked." Kazuya desperately tried to convince his brother other wise, but Lee did not seem to change his mind.

"Sure, _talked_." Lee did the quotation marks with his hands as said the word 'talked'. Kazuya rolled his eyes and grinned, slightly.

"You're a child." Kazuya said in calm tone. Lee shrugged his shoulders.

"And you're still you, Kazzy." Lee said. As much as Kazuya hated to be picked on by his little brother, he had to admit that he enjoyed the simple moments between them. Both Kazuya and his brother needed a lighthearted moment to help them both get through this situation. Their charges were dropped, the tape recorder was in his possession and so was-

"Do you have the files?" Kazuya was not sure if Jun held all of her end of the bargain.

Lee nodded. "Yeah, she gave them to me and the told me that I was free to go!"

"Where are they?"

"In the car and don't worry, I will shred it tonight." Kazuya looked up to the sky and closed his eyes. He felt a sense of tranquility that he only felt when he was at the cemetery. All their problems were finally over, their lives would finally go back to normal.

"So, no worries." Kazuya began a familiar phrase that he and his brother came up with as children.

"No problems." Lee finished the sentence, looking up the pale blue sky along with Kazuya.

* * *

**A/N: Next up chapter Ten! (That chapter will contain some mature content...okay A LOT of mature content! _;)**


	10. Why lie to myself?

**A/N: Chapter ten is here, I have been looking forward to writing this chapter; I actually dreamed of this story from this point(weird isn't it).So, I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Jun's bathroom mirror reflected her movements of her applying a smooth textured, dark red lipstick along her bottom lip, matching her upper lip. She rubbed her lips together, evening out the dark red application. Jun placed the clear cap on the lipstick and sat it back down on the bathroom sink counter. Jun was getting ready for a celebration dinner with Detective Lei. Jun refused the man at first when he made the suggestion, but Lei insisted that he wanted to congratulate her on closing the investigation by herself. Although, Jun knew that she would have to explain herself to Lei, even though she already told him _most _of the details nearly two weeks ago.

Jun grabbed her braid that rested on her bare left shoulder and unbraided it, she wanted to do a a curly hair style tonight, since Lei told her that he was taking her to Chez Matsuo Shoto, five star French-Japanese restaurant. Jun just could not refuse Lei's plea after he revealed to her the place that they would be dinning. _'How could he afford such a place? It's so_ _expensive_.' Was all Jun could think as she reached for her right braid and unbraided it. _  
_

Jun, none the less, would enjoy this night out and celebrate the solved investigation with Lei.

* * *

Jun's defined curls bounced along her bare shoulders, as she walked out of her bathroom and into her bedroom/living room, aiming towards her closet. Jun pulled the wooden double doors apart, revealing her small wardrobe. Jun scanned through all of the colors of fabric through her closet, looking for the right outfit that would call her name. Her eyes stopped on a pure white dress that was tucked in the far left corner of her closet. Jun grabbed the hanger and gently removed the dress from it and place the hanger back in the closet. Jun held the white dress close to her body, she stood there in her silk, white bra and panties, both were laced with white flower embroidery around the edges. "It's perfect!" Jun whispered to herself happily. She was not the type to dress up, but for such an occasion, Jun would dress appropriately for the upscale restaurant.

* * *

Lee chuckled loudly, lazily leaning on the woman's exposed shoulder of her straples dress. Kazuya sat across from the nearly drunk couple at his table. Kazuya told his brother last week that they would celebrate their freedom, well, Lee's freedom, at the Chez Matsuo Shoto, an upscale French-Japanese fusion cuisine, but wine of all kinds was the only 'cuisine' that Lee ordered for their table. Then some random slut, dressed in a rather tight, and rather short, strapless, red flora dress, introduced herself to Lee. With Lee having the hormones of a horny school boy, invited the woman to their table.

Kazuya covered his face with both of hands, embarrassed from Lee's and the random slut's drunkard and sexually behavior. _'Great, now I'm sitting at a table with two drunk and horny people.' _**'He's so getting laid tonight!'** Devil's comment only made Kazuya more embarrassed and uncomfortable to be in the restaurant.

"Kazuuuua!" Lee called in a slurred tone.

"What?" Kazuya growled in a low tone.

"That chick is here-with that Lie or um that...that dude!" Lee pointed in the direction behind Kazuya. Kazuya slapped Lee's hand down, causing both his drunk brother and his drunk companion to giggle childishly. Kazuya discreetly turned sideways, trying to get a good look at the pair his dumbass brother pointed out.

Kazuya's senses become engulfed with the beauty who walked by Lei's side. Jun's pure white dress revealed small amount of her cleavage, leaving enough to the imagination. The dress hugged her chest all the way down to her hips while the rest of the dress flowed freely above her ankles.

Kazuya became speechless, from Jun's rather revealing out fit, although it was more reserved then most of the women in the restaurant. A sense of jealously suddenly came over him when Lei pulled out Jun's seat, allowing the alluring beauty to sit down on the cushioned chair. Lei even pushed her seat towards the table.

_'Why didn't I kill him when I had the chance?'_ Kazuya's jealously always got the best of him when he saw Jun around the detective. He figured out a long time ago that Lei had feelings for Jun, Kazuya just was not sure if Jun was aware of it.

**'That's what I was gonna say! Hey, Kazu, maybe we should do it, just kill him when leaves!'** The demon once again fantasied the idea of killing the cock blocker named Lei Wulong. As much as Kazuya wanted to unleash the demon's fury onto the detective, Kazuya chose not to do such a stupid action.

Kazuya turned back around to the drunk couple, Lee was now nibbling at the woman's neck, his left hand was around the woman's left shoulder, while his right hand was beneath the table; whatever his right hand was doing, it caused woman to giggle even more.

"Lee!" Kazuya barked at his brother. Lee pulled away from the woman's neck, his eyes held a sense a fear from being scolded by him. Lee's missing right hand returned to the top of the table, the woman pushed some of her short, neck length, brown hair behind her neck.

"Excuse, I have to go to the ladies room." The woman said in seductive tone, she quickly slide her cushioned gold and red chair back, stood up and walked away from the table. Kazuya rolled his eyes and shook his head. He grabbed a bottle of Chateau la blanc from the right side of the table and poured himself a glass full of wine.

**'I'd get drunk too, if I saw my woman with another man.' ** Devil stated, making Kazuya engulf the full glass of wine in a few gulps.

Lee's eyes grew wide from this action.

"Ka..Kazua?" Lee slurred in a half-drunk, half-concerned tone.

Kazuya grabbed the bottle and pour another glassful of wine and gulped it down.

Lee reached across the table and grabbed the bottle of wine with his right hand, Kazuya's right hand gripped the bottle tightly.

"Let,go." Kazuya said in threatening tone. Lee ignored his warning and continued to pull the bottle towards him. Kazuya gripped tightened even more on the bottle, so tight, to the point that he broke the bottle. Liquor mixed with blood and glass shards stained Kazuya's injured right hand.

"Shit!" Kazuya shouted out loud, causing people from neighboring tables to stare at him.

* * *

"Shit!" Jun's eyes and ears absorbed the entire situation that occurred in front of her, although the table Lei and she sat at was a good distance away from Kazuya's table, Jun had not been able to take her eyes off him. She noticed how Kazuya stared at her as she walked in with Lei, which bothered her. She was not expecting Kazuya and his brother to be here, of all the restaurants in Tokyo, why this one?

Lei was about to turn around, Jun grabbed Lei's hands, focusing his attention back on to her.

"I'll go over there and see if they're okay." Fortunately, for Jun, Lei did not notice the people at the table ahead of theirs. _'I would not want to hear him complain about Kazuya and Lee all night.' _Jun thought to herself as she rose from her seat and walked over to Kazuya's table.

A waitress was now standing at their table, holding a two, grey, thick, cloth dish towels in her hands. Jun lightly tapped Kazuya's silk black collard shirt. Kazuya turned around, their eyes connected.

"Excuse me, sir, do you need any help, with your injury?" Jun asked politely.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Kazuya said in a blunt tone. Jun ignored Kazuya's rudeness and turned her attention towards the waitress.

"I need a bottle of hard liquor to disinfect his hand and I also need some gauze, too." _'__Oh no, I have no way of paying for this!' _Jun did not bring her purse with her and even if she had, there would be no way that she could afford a bottle liquor from this restaurant.

"Um, do you want Whiskey or Vodka?" The waitress asked.

"Whiskey. Put it on my tab." Kazuya answered, Jun nodded in agreement.

The waitress handed Jun the two cloth towels and hurried away from the table. Jun surveyed Kazuya's impaled hand.

"We'll have to go the the bathroom to clean this wound." Jun stated, Kazuya gave a warning glare to Lee. Lee gave his brother an over zealous smile.

"Let's go." Kazuya commanded. He stood up and grabbed Jun's right hand with his left hand, pulling her towards the back of the restaurant.

* * *

Kazuya and Jun stood in front of both bathroom entrances in the medium spaced hallway. The waitress had given Jun the ordered whiskey and gauze, free of charge, on their way to the bathroom area and wished Kazuya a speedy recovery. Now, that Kazuya was standing a few meters away from both entrances, his angry mind was becoming a dirty one.

"Which one do you want to go in?" Jun asked Kazuya with her back to him.

**'You could take her right now!'** Devil was not helping the situation, Kazuya was already drunk, jealous, and horny.

"Unless you want to smell piss, I suggest we use the women's restroom." Kazuya crudely stated. Jun nodded in agreement and walked towards the women's restroom door. She pulled the door open with her free, left hand and held the door open for the crippled Kazuya. Kazuya quickly hurried into the entrance and Jun followed him.

Kazuya walked all the way to the sink near at the opposite end of the bathroom, across from the last stall. Jun approached him and sat the large bottle of Whiskey down on the dark green concrete sink counter along with the two cloths and gauze. She pulled Kazuya's injured hand over the white, porcelain sink with her white hand and began to pull the embedded, bloody, shards of glass from Kazuya's hand with her left hand.

"Does it hurt?" Jun asked in sincere tone.

"I'm a big boy, Jun." Kazuya replied in a smart tone. Kazuya had experience far worse pains then this. Jun nodded her head and continued to pulled the bloody shards out until that task was done. Her hands was covered in Kazuya's blood, she ran her hands under the facet, it automatically flushed water out of the facet, cold water rushed onto both of their bloody hands. Once Jun's hand were clean of the blood, she grabbed the neck of the dark green Whiskey bottle with her left hand and pulled the wooden top off the bottle with her right hand. She held Kazuya's wrist with her right hand and generously poured the the stinging liquor over Kazuya's right hand. A slight burning sensation hit Kazuya's hand.

"Are you okay, Kazuya-sama?" Jun asked again.

"I'm fine." Kazuya's answered bluntly.

Jun had dosed Kazuya's hand with the entire bottle of liquor, significantly stunting the bleeding. Jun then wrapped his hand tightly, with the gauze and tucked the remaining piece of gauze into itself.

"Excuse me," Jun said as she walked close to Kazuya and reached behind him and pushed the button to release soap into her left hand. Kazuya did not bother to move out of her way when she turned around and washed her hands. Her butt was literally centimeters away from Kazuya's groin, his member was hardening from the near thought her Jun being so close to him.

**'Take her...'** Devil whispered into Kazuya's head.

Jun shook a hands a few times to air them, her eyes shifted away from the porcelain sink and onto the mirror. _'Why lie?' _Kazuya thought as her pulled the unsuspecting Jun into the open stall behind them. He turned her around roughly shoved her back against the forest green tile wall. Kazuya quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. He quickly turned his attention back onto Jun, shoving he body against hers. He pulled her right leg in an upward motion, allowing him to push his hard, clothed member in between her thighs.

Jun gasp out loud "Kazuya!"

* * *

Jun was not expecting to find herself in a compromising position such as this one. Kazuya's lips were only a few centimeters away from hers, his throbbing length pressed tightly against her core, causing her to feel yet another sensation that she had not felt before. It was nearly two weeks ago when Jun allowed Kazuya to play with her breast for his own pleasure, although Jun was not displeased with that action, however, she had hoped that incident would have been the last one, but, she could see now that she was sadly mistaken.

Kazuya pushed himself against her body again, causing her moan out loud.

"Kazuya, stop! Please!" Jun pleaded, although she craved more of Kazuya's touch, his rhythm, his- _'What is wrong with me!? I'm such a whore!'_ Jun thought to herself. She knew that it was wrong to want to be touch by this man, but her body craved to be pleased by this man only.

Kazuya's lips finally captured Jun's, she did not hesitate to pull away from his kiss. She was tired of lying to herself and denying her body its much needed attention. Jun's hand slowly worked their way up Kazuya's muscular arms. Her nails clawed Kazuya's silk, black collard shirt every time Kazuya rhythmically grind his eager mate against her sensitive core. Jun could feel Kazuya's right hand pulled her right leg up a little higher, allowing him more room to do whatever he wanted to do to her. Jun close her eyes, once Kazuya's tongue slid out of her mouth and onto her neck.

"Please, Kazuya..." Jun whispered lustfully, now pleading for the man to continue his deed. Kazuya's left hand slowly worked its way onto Jun's left shoulder, sliding the strap of both her dress and bra down with ease. Kazuya's right hand gripped Jun's thigh tighter, with thrust, forcing to Jun to moan louder from the pleasure.

"Ahhh...please..." Jun whispered again.

Kazuya's left hand found its way onto Jun silk, white, lace bra. His hand slid the fabric down, exposing her erected nipple, Kazuya's hungry mouth recapture Jun's mouth, their tongues rhythmically intertwining with each other. Jun's core began to pulse intensely, her body felt warm all over as Kazuya continued to passionately kiss her, his left teasing her nipple.

Jun moaned through the kiss she shared with Kazuya, her body felt a strong heat in between her legs, she felt as if she about to explode.

Just then, she tore away from their kiss and moan loudly, her nails dug deeper into Kazuya's shirt, her core tightened right before it released itself. Jun gasp for air, as she felt her panties moisten from her core's release, Kazuya halted his actions, allowing her to catch her breath. This intense feeling of heat slowly fled from her body, her core slowly began to unclenched from its orgasmic state, returning to normal. Jun felt Kazuya's head rest on her shoulder, Jun leaned her head back against the dark green tile wall.

* * *

Kazuya breathed heavily against Jun, both trying to catch their breaths from their climaxes. Sure, Kazuya would have loved to have actually grind inside of her, but he chose not to. Jun was to special of a woman to lose her virginity inside a bathroom stall, he would claim her body somewhere else, somewhere more fitting for Jun.

**'You do know that we technically had sex with our clothes on?'** _'Shut up, damn.'_ Devil's voice was the last thing that he wanted to hear right now, the only voice he wanted to hear was Jun's.

"So, you guys are done?" Lee's voice alerted both Kazuya and Jun. Kazuya pushed away from Jun's body, Jun's eyes shot open, wide and full of fear of the unthinkable.

_'Devil! How long has Lee been standing there!?'_ Kazuya commanded the demon to answer him.

**'Oh, I'm allowed to speak, now?'** Devil smartly replied. Kazuya was not in the mood the demon's antics.

_'Answer the damn question!'_

**'The entire time.' **Devil replied lackadaisically. Kazuya's eyes grew wide.

Lee knocked on the door. "Konbanwa, Kazama-san(_Good evening_)! Lei is waiting for you!" Lee's said in a cheery tone.

* * *

Jun felt a huge weight of shame come down on her shoulders; reality had hit her in the head. She just fooled around with a **criminal**, on the night of her** celebration** dinner, with** Lei**. Jun lowered her head and quickly readjusted herself, she could feel Kazuya's eyes on her, but she dare herself not to look at him. She ran up to the door and unlocked it,

"Jun!" Kazuya called to her, but Jun ignored him and darted out of the stall, nearly tackling Lee in the process. She ran out of the Women's restroom as fast as she could, leaving the two brothers alone.

'_How could I allow myself to do such a thing with a criminal!? Why am I so dumb!?'_ Jun scolded herself in her head as she slowly made her way back to the dinning hall of the restaurant. Jun was trying her best not to allow the tears, that had gathered, to fall. She would try her best to hide her shame from Lei, and pray that Lee did not tell Lei any unwanted news.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it for this week! I will post the next chapter next week, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! ^_^ **


	11. Cries from the heart

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, but this week was the week for my CNA certification test and I...PASSED! WHOOOO! Now, I will have my license in a few days! I can't wait to help people and start my medical career! Okay, now, here is the next chapter, I can't remember if I said that Mature content would be in this one, but I'll say it again. There is mature content in this chapter and the next one too(Yeah, I kind of a perverted writer Q _Q. Okay, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Oh and thank you so much for the reviews, your comments and thoughts motivate me so much to write! Okay, I'll shut up now M_M**

* * *

_'Slut! You stupid slut!'_ Lei's cruel words chimed over and over in Jun's head.

Jun was seated outside of the restaurant on the side walk, her head laid on top of her bare knees, her arms tightly wrapped around her legs. Fresh tears constantly stained her knees and dress, a mixture of anger and shame rained down on her. She felt so much like a whore for doing what she did. She went to help Kazuya with his injury and ended up _helping _him with something else. Kazuya's brother appeared in the bathroom once they were done, although Jun was not sure as to how long Lee was in there, but it didn't matter. Obviously, Lee had informed Lei of Jun's actions in the bathroom. When Jun went back to the table, the detective was furious with her, her celebration dinner had turned into a disaster. Lei called her two-faced, slut, who would rot in hell with that bastard. Lei stated his cruel words to her and stormed out of the restaurant, causing quite a scene. Jun chased after all the way to parking lot, she pleaded with the detective, but he beyond reasoning. He got into his car and drove off, leaving her stranded.

"It's my fault...It's my...fault..." Jun whispered in between sobs, she could not help but blame herself for the Lei's comments. _She _caused this situation on herself, _she _chose to allow Kazuya to touch her, to grope her, to...

_'Ugh! Why I am thinking about him!? Why do I allow myself to become so stupid around him!?'_ Jun once again attacked herself mentally, she just wanted go home, but being so many kilometers away from home and not having any money to catch a taxi limited her options.

* * *

Kazuya coolly stepped onto the light gray side walk, his dark brown eyes adjusting the night time settings of Tokyo. His brother braced himself on the shoulders his companion in the tight, red, short dress.

"Hey, Kaazzu, isn't that Jun!?" Lee asked while slurring his brother's name. Kazuya shifted his view to the right of them, and sure enough, the woman in white, knee length dress, sitting on the side walk with her head buried within her knees. Kazuya slowly blinked, he was not sure if he should go over to Jun in front of drunk and disorderly brother.

"Hey, you," Kazuya called to the woman in the red dress.

"Hey, she has a name!" Lee shouted in a drunk slur, Kazuya rolled his eyes.

"What is it, then?" Lee did not respond to his brother, instead, he stared into the woman's vivid blue eyes.

"Anna, it's Anna." Anna seductively said, Lee turned his attention back onto his brother, with a board smile pasted on his face.

"'You seem more sober then him, I need you to take him home." Kazuya dug into the pocket of his black dress pants and handed Lee's car keys to Anna, Lee gave his brother a surprised look.

"How the hell did you get my keys!?" Lee asked in a childish tone.

"Doesn't matter, anyways, I would greatly appreciate it if you could make sure he gets home, alive." Anna nodded, bracing the drunk man on her shoulders as they walked towards the right direction that lead to the parking lot behind the restaurant.

"Have a **good** night Kazuya!" Both Anna and Kazuya ignored Lee's goodbye innuendo. Kazuya waited for the couple to disappear into the parking lot behind the building. Kazuya took a deep breath and slowly walked towards Jun.

* * *

Jun heard the boisterous couple pass by her and then silence returned back around her. Jun had finally calmed herself down from her emotional state, she was still upset with herself as to how the entire evening was ruined by her actions, but she took this time to think to herself and decided as to what she wanted to do with her life for now on.

_'I have to did it, it's the only way for things to go back to normal.' _Jun reassured herself of her new found revelation that she thought of a few moments ago. The sound of footsteps reached Jun's ears, Jun ignored the sound, knowing that the person walking towards her was not for her.

Jun lifted her head from her knees when the footsteps stopped. Jun shifted her brown orbs to the right of her, her eyes grew wide when they connected with the expensive, black, leather shoes.

_'No.'_ Jun thought to herself, she couldn't bring herself to lift her head up even further. She was not ready to face Kazuya again, not after what they did in the bathroom of the restaurant. She had hoped to never see Kazuya's face after they parted ways from the WWWC, but that obviously did not happen.

Jun stared at the black, leather shoes for a while, until they adjusted away from her view. The well dressed man in black sat down next to her, his dark brown orbs stared, intently into her glossy orbs.

"Do you need a ride home?" Kazuya's question was blunt and straight to the point. Jun shifted her eyes away from Kazuya's eyes and positioned them onto the dark grey concrete of the road below the sidewalk.

"Why do you care, Kazuya?" Jun knew that her question was quite rude, but it was her goal now, she wanted to push him away from her. She wanted to break the emotional tie that had build up inside of her towards this man.

"Well, you're sitting on the sidewalk, at night, by yourself. And the glorious detective isn't here."

"Because of **you!**" Jun snapped at the mention of Lei. She could hear the Lei's insults seep into her mind again.

* * *

Kazuya's eyes grew wide from shock, he had never heard Jun speak to him in such a way. Her tone was rude, disrespectful, and full of anger. Kazuya absorbed the last remnants of Jun's sentence. _'Because of me, huh?'_ Kazuya had already assessed the situation once he talked to his half sober brother at their table, once they returned from the bathroom. Lee proudly told him that he informed Lei of their _meeting_ in the ladies room, before he actually went to the bathroom and listened in on their _meeting._

Kazuya tried his best to remain calm, trying to be understanding to Jun's foul mood, although he enjoyed the idea of hearing about a pissed off detective, who would never have the joy of touching **his** Jun.

Kazuya reached out to touch Jun's right shoulder with his left hand, she instantly slapped his hand away as soon as it landed on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Jun glared Kazuya, shocking him even more. **'The hell is wrong with her!?'** Devil too was shocked by her demeanor.

"Why are you mad at me!? I didn't do anything to you!" Kazuya quickly stood up, Jun followed suit. The two stood face to face, glaring angrily at each other.

"_You_ ruined **my** night! This was supposed to be a celebration dinner for me!"

"**I** didn't ruin anything for you, **you **didn't have to go out of your way to help me! You could've stay at your table with him! Don't blame _your_ actions on _me_!"

"_My_ actions!? I was trying to help your jealous, immature, acting ass!" Kazuya was once again taken aback by Jun's vulgarity. He had never heard her curse, ever.

Jun turned away from Kazuya and began to walk away from Kazuya.

"Where the hell are you going!?"

"IE(Home)!" Jun shouted out loud as she continued to walk, hastily, away from Kazuya.

Kazuya rolled his eyes, sighed, and ran after her.

* * *

Jun felt so stupid for acting in such a manner; yelling, screaming, and even cursing. This was not like her at all, she had always been able to keep a calm demeanor through any situation, but her emotions were gnawing at her, she was trying to keep her feelings for Kazuya at bay. _'I just want to go home!' _ Jun thought to herself, she didn't care if she had to walk a hundred thirty four kilometers_(roughly ten miles_), at night, by herself, in a dress; she just didn't care.

Jun felt Kazuya's hand grab her right arm, turning her around to face him.

"You're not walking home,"

"I'm a grown woman, I think I can handle myself!"

"No, you can't!" Kazuya's tone made Jun grow silent. She was shock by the amount of concern in his voice.

Kazuya sighed "Look, Jun-chan," _'Jun-chan? Did he just call me that?' _Jun was even more shocked by Kazuya's intimate way to saying her name.

"I just want you to be safe, just let me take you home. If you don't want to see my face again...then...fine." Jun noticed how Kazuya hesitated to finish his sentence. Kazuya slowly let go of Jun's right arm with his right hand. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, before Jun chose to speak.

Jun bowed to Kazuya, "Yurusu onegai shimasu, Kazuya-sama_(Please forgive me_)!" Jun apologized respectfully.

"Shinpai nai de, Jun-chan(_Don't worry about it.)_" Kazuya's nonchalant tone reassured Jun that she had been forgiven for her disrespectful behavior. Jun slowly rose back up, her eyes absorbing Kazuya's handsome visage.

"Come on, let me take you home." Kazuya said smoothly while holding his hand out in the left direction of the parking lot. His tone sent some unwanted tinglings all over Jun's body.

"Arigatou gozaimasu(_Thank you_)." Jun thanked Kazuya, not only for his offer, but for his tolerance of her rude behavior.

* * *

Jun's eyes slowly opened, revealing her surroundings from within the car. She had dosed off as soon as she gave Kazuya the directions to get to her apartment. She was now awake, do to the car's slight jolt, indicating that the car had stopped, but there was a slight problem._'This is not my apartment complex!' _ Jun was fully alert now, she turned to Kazuya, who had already shut the door, leaving her confused in the car. Jun unbuckled her seat belt and opened her passenger car door and slammed it shut. She walked around the front of the car, towards the entrance of door where Kazuya stood.

"This is not my place, Kazuya-sama!" Jun reminded him of his mistake.

"I know, its mine." Jun's eyes grew wide. _'So this is why he wanted to drive me home!?' _Jun's left hand instantly connected with cheek Kazuya's left cheek, sending his face in the opposite direction. She once again revealed another side of herself that she have never revealed before. Kazuya simply rubbed his cheek with his left hand, however, a smirk was pasted across his face.

"Why are you smiling!? Why are you doing this to me, Kazuya-sama!? Doushite(_why)_!? Jun's mood was mixture between anger and confusion. Why was it that this man insisted on testing her?

"Just admit it, Jun-chan." Kazuya said, with ease.

"Admit what!?" Kazuya stepped closer to Jun, their lips were only a breath away from each other. Jun turned her gaze towards the burgundy front door of Kazuya's apartment.

"Don't make me do this, Kazuya-sama, please..." Jun pleaded out loud, hoping that Kazuya was not ask to admit the obvious to him; the truth.

Kazuya's left hand reached up and gently grabbed Jun's chin, making her face him, their lips were only a kiss away from each others. Jun began to take deep breaths.

"Kazuya-sama-"

"Kazuya-san." Kazuya corrected her formality. Jun's knees felt weak, her heart beat increased, her breath grew more unsteady.

"Kazuya-san...I..."

"Say it." Kazuya demanded smoothly.

"...I can't...I...can't..." Jun whispered, her voice nearly cracking.

"Shirase de(_tell me)!_" Kazuya said in demanding tone. Jun closed her eyes.

"I...I..." Jun just could not allow herself to say the words. She knew that she was in love with Kazuya, she was in love with a criminal, who has a demon, that also sexually assaulted her, living inside of him. How could she love him, how?

"Kazuya-san...please...please make love to me..." Jun hesitated to say it. She kept her eyes shut, to embarrassed to look him in the face. Jun knew that she wanted to feel his hands against her skin, to feel his lips against hers, to feel him...inside of her. Kazuya's lips connected with Jun's, his tongue sensually glided into her mouth roaming all the corners of her mouth. Jun moaned pleasingly to Kazuya's action. _'I love you, Kazuya-san.'_ Jun finally admitted her feelings to herself. Kazuya's tongue slowly glided out of her mouth, his lips still brushed against hers.

Kazuya grabbed her right hand and covered it with his left, Jun felt a cold metal in her hand. Jun opened her eyes and pulled away from Kazuya's face and looked down at her hand. A platinum ring, covered in chocolate diamonds with a luminous three karat blue diamond planted firmly at the pivot of the ring. Jun looked up to Kazuya, she was speechless, her mind went blank.

"Ka-Kazuya-san! I..." Kazuya silenced her protest with another sensual kiss. The kiss seemed to give Jun a clear answer as to what he wanted to ask her. _'Just be honest, Jun. For once in your life just be honest.' _She reminded herself.

Kazuya pulled away from their kiss, they both held smiles on their faces.

"Yes..." Jun said, her voice barely above a whisper as Kazuya quickly took the ring from her right hand and gently placed it on her left finger.

* * *

Kazuya's tongue slid into her mouth, their moans were in unison. Jun could feel Kazuya's hand push the bottom half of her dress up to her abdomen, exposing her white laced panties. The top half of her dress had already been pulled down to her waist, her matching bra was long abandoned on the carpet floor along with Kazuya's clothing. Jun's arms were wrapped around Kazuya's neck, her legs were separated by Kazuya's naked body. Jun could feel Kazuya's hands gently glide her panties off of her hips and all the way down to her ankles, until they too were tossed onto the floor.

Jun tore away from Kazuya's mouth and gasped when Kazuya's fingers tease her sensitive tip right above her core entrance. Jun moved her hands onto Kazuya's muscular toned arms, her nails, once again, digging into Kazuya's arms. Jun could not hold back the lustful moans of pleasure, her head slowly leaned back onto the soft, beige pillow. Kazuya shifted his warm body on top of hers, fully covering her body with his, the fingers from his right hand continued to massage her sensitive tip, his left hand worked its way onto Jun's left breast, stroking her erect nipple. Kazuya's mouth once again reclaimed hers, their tongues rhythmically intertwining against each other.

Jun moaned pleasingly through the kiss, she loved how Kazuya caressed her, where he caressed her. Jun felt Kazuya's fingers move away from her sensitive tip, soon after, she felt a hard mass lightly press against her core. Jun pulled away from his lips, both Jun and Kazuya were breathing heavily, knowing what was about to come next.

"Kazu-ya...san!" Jun gasped, feeling Kazuya's hard length pressed forcefully against her core, she felt a bit of pain from Kazuya's action, but Jun braced herself for it. She was ready to unite with her dearest, Mishima Kazuya. Kazuya placed his hands on the side of Jun's body, Jun pressed her thighs closer on to Kazuya's warm body.

"Aaah, Ka...zu-ya-san!" The plea of pain and pleasure escaped from her mouth, Kazuya's length had fully pushed within her tight core. Jun's nails clawed at Kazuya's arms, bracing herself against the powerful strokes.

"Aaaa...Ka...zu..ya..san..." Another lustful moan released from her mouth, her breath was growing shorter as Kazuya thrust into her core more forcefully, more eagerly.

"...Jun-chan.." Jun moaned in response to Kazuya's groan of pleasure. She moved her arms up along Kazuya's arms and onto his shoulders, Jun's tongue slowly slid her tongue out of her mouth, Kazuya eagerly responded with the same gesture. Their tongues slid on top of one another, their hips grinding in unison.

Kazuya shifted away from Jun's mouth and body, confusing her a bit. Kazuya grabbed her arms and pulled her on top of him into a seated position, Jun groaned loudly, feeling Kazuya's length slid deeper into her core. Kazuya placed his left hand on Jun's clothed waist, and lightly pushed Jun away from him with his right hand. Kazuya slightly lean back, bracing himself with right arm as he began to stroke her with short and powerful thrusts, it did not take Jun long to find the rhythm.

Jun tilted her head back, her neck length, black hair bounced along her neck, both of her arms were planted on her of her body, bracing herself as she rhythmically bounced up and down Kazuya's length. Jun moaned as loudly as she could, not caring if the neighbors could hear her cries of pleasure. Jun had never felt so much pleasure in her entire life. Jun loved the feeling of Kazuya's length sliding deeper and deeper into her shallow core, she loved how their rhythm synchronized, how their pace became faster, pushing her close to her orgasm.

Kazuya suddenly pulled Jun closer to his chest with his left arm, encircling her clothed waist, his right hand tightly gripping the bed sheets beneath them; Jun's arms circled Kazuya's neck and her hands roamed his back. Their breaths were short and quick, their pleasure constantly building between them.

Kazuya gave another forceful thrust into Jun, her nails dug into his back in response, their breaths became asthmatic.

Then Jun felt it, she felt her core tighten around Kazuya's mass, she tilted her head back. Kazuya's head buried right into her bosom and his left arm tightened around her waist.

Uuuhhhg! Fuck!" Kazuya shouted at the top of his lungs. Jun, on the other hand, could not muster a single word, her orgasmic moan was almost a high pitch screech, her breath was deep, but uncontrolled. Her nails were nearly planted into Kazuya's back, her body felt as if it was about to explode from the intense pleasure from receiving Kazuya's flowing heat.

Jun slowly lifted her head back up, she retracted her nails from Kazuya's back and moved her hands into Kazuya's midnight, sweat drenched, tendrils. She placed her head on top of his.

Once she and Kazuya were able to catch their breaths, Jun slowly lifted her head off from Kazuya's. Kazuya lifted his head from her bosom and pulled her bosom close to his chest, their lips once again, were brushed against each other.

"I love you..." Kazuya simply blurted out. A smile appeared on Jun's face, she honestly had not expected Kazuya to say those enticing words to her first.

She pulled away from Kazuya's lips, she moved her mouth to Kazuya's right earlobe. "I love you too, my dearest..." Jun whispered sincerely into Kazuya's ear.

* * *

**A/N: Whew, that was a long chapter! But, hey you guys deserved a lengthy chapter after going a week with no updates, I would like to apologize for it once again_ But, the next chapter will be posted soon( I have a test and a three part project so I will try to post as many chapters as possible!) Okay, the next chapter will also have some mature content in it, so reader discretion is advise ^_^**


	12. Awoken reality: The truth is here

**A/N: Hello everyone! I just wanted to apologize for a slight confusion in the last chapter, I forget to mention that the last chapter would mostly be in Jun's perspective (I have a scatter brain _). So, this chapter will be in Kazuya's and Lee's POV and I hope you all enjoy! And thank you for the reviews! Okay, here's chapter twelve!**

* * *

Kazuya's left hand glided past the crinkled sheets beneath his fingers. His tired eyes slowly slid open when his fingers touched the fabric of the sheets instead of the flesh of another body, Jun's body. Kazuya slowly rolled off his stomach and onto his right side. His eyes surveyed his bedroom for any signs of his missing fiancee. Kazuya sat up and turned to right of him; his question was soon answered. Jun's engagement ring was sitting on the his dark gray nightstand, leaving Kazuya with a sense of anger, disappointment, and abandonment.

_'That unappreciative bitch_!' Kazuya's anger quickly settled in. Reality was cruel to him, yet again.

**'Surely you didn't expect her to stay?'** Kazuya rolled out of his bed, he snatched the engagement ring off the night stand with his right hand. He stared at the silver ring embedded with chocolate diamonds, with a blue diamond pivoted at the center. Kazuya sighed in frustration.

_'Why the hell did she say yes? Why did she say that she loved me?' _Kazuya was not the kind of man to admit his feelings to every woman that he slept with. He had never proposed to any woman, but Jun. No other woman has encountered his alter persona and lived to tell about it, but Jun.

**'You know she lied to you when she said that she loved you. Those words are just an automatic response-'**

"Stop talking." Kazuya growled under his breath; he did not want to hear the cruel and yet truthful words of the demon.

**'Stop for what!? You knew what you were getting yourself into! You should've known that she wasn't going to marry you!'**

"Stop! Just stop talking!" Kazuya threw the ring against the wall of his bedroom. The ring scratched some of the black paint from the wall before it ricocheted off the wall and onto the floor in front of Kazuya's feet. Kazuya took a few deep breaths.

**'No one will ever accept you, Kazu,_ no one_! _I_ was here before you met her and_ I'm _here with you now. _I _will always be here with you, Kazu, until the day you die...'** Devil's truthful words only angered Kazuya even more. No matter how much Kazuya wanted live a normal life, his reality would not let him. His _persona_ would not allow it. Kazuya ran his hands through his messy tendrils and continued to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Kazuya gazed down at the ring in front of his feet. Kazuya bent down and picked the ring up with his left hand. He stared at it again. _'She couldn't have gone that far.' _Kazuya was ready to set himself up for more disappointment, even if Jun did not want to marry him, she at least owned him an explanation. Kazuya did not play games when it came to his emotions, something that he rarely revealed to anyone.

* * *

Lee let out a stifled moan, his head planted comfortably on his cloth couch, his hands were buried within the brunette's hair. His greedy hands pushed down on Anna's head, forcing her mouth to take in more of his shaft.

"Agh...where did you learn to do that with your tongue?" Lee complimented Anna, loosening his grip on Anna's hair, allowing her mouth to disconnect from his length; her tongued stayed connected to the tip of his length.

Lee's grunts of pleasure continued to escape from his mouth as Anna's eager tongue circled his tip. The warmth of her saliva drew him closer to his inevitable peak.

Anna's mouth wrapped around Lee's length again, sucking teasingly at the tip of his length, causing Lee to groan loudly from the pleasure.

"..Oh...god...!" Lee was so close to his release.

A loud ringing noise alerted both Lee and Anna, causing both of them to look up at the phone that sat on the crystal, glass, table stand located on the left side of the couch. Lee rolled his eyes in response to annoying rings of the phone, Lee already knew who was on the other line.

_'Why does he call every time I'm getting laid!? _Lee was too close to his release to allow the unwanted caller to ruin it. _'Damn, it's only eleven in the morning! What does he want now!?' _Lee complained childishly in his head. He was getting tired of Kazuya's poorly timed phone calls.

"Do you want me to sto-"

"Hell no!" Lee rudely pushed the back of Anna's head in a downward motion; literally shoving his length into her mouth. Anna continued on with her _duty. _Lee picked up the phone with his left arm.

"What is it!?" Lee asked in an impatient tone.

"Sorry to interrupt your blow job," Lee's eyes grew wide to his brother's statement. _'How the hell does he-?' _Lee shook his head from his thoughts, thinking always ruined sex for him.

"...I need to talk to you at the zaibatsu." Lee once again rolled his eyes.

"Wh-...when." Lee tried to cover up his moan by taking a short, unsteady breath.

"Now-well, when you're done with your..._toy_." Kazuya stated and hung up. Lee slammed the phone back onto the receiver. He focused his attention back onto Anna.

Lee's left hand quickly found its way around his throbbing length; wrapping his fingers around it and began stroking it. Anna's mouth stayed glued to Lee's length, her head moving up and down in unison with Lee's hand.

" h..ahh..." Lee groaned out loudly, the pressure became too much, Lee could not hold back feeling any longer.

Anna removed her mouth just in time as Lee ejaculated, nearly missing her face, as his essences shot from his length. Remnants of his essence landed on his dark blue denim jeans .

Lee took a few deep breaths to calm down from his climax; a smirk appeared on his face before he spoke.

"I hope you know that you're spending the night." Lee stated through battered breaths, causing Anna to flash a seductive smile at the satisfied man.

* * *

Kazuya swerved through the Tokyo mid-morning traffic. Yes, he was speeding to get to Jun's apartment, hoping that he could catch her there. Kazuya was still angry with himself for doing something as stupid as proposing to her.

_'What the hell was I thinking!?'_ Kazuya could not get the image of Jun's surprised expression last night; the way she her face lit up, the way she said yes, it just made him feel as if something good could actually come from this whole scenario of problems. Kazuya slightly shook his head from his reminiscing nonsense. _'I should have never bought the damn thing!' _Kazuya scolded himself about his idiotic idea to go to the jewelry store before he met up with his brother at the Chez Matsuo Shoto restaurant. Kazuya still wasn't too sure as to why he decided to buy an engagement ring so suddenly. Kazuya honestly had no plans of giving the ring to Jun, or at least not last night, but nevertheless, he bought it the ring and gave her the ring.

**'Well is doesn't matter now, she gave the ring back.'** The demon would not stop reminding Kazuya of this painfully obvious fact. Kazuya responded to the demon's comment by cutting off the driver behind him. His right foot pressed down on the accelerator.

* * *

Kazuya quickly swerved into a parking space of Jun's apartment complex. He quickly shoved the driver's side door open and stepped out. He slammed the door shut and darted towards the stairwell in front of him. His pace up the vertical stairwell was swift; quickly placing him at the top of the stairs. Kazuya kept his swift pace towards her apartment, but his pace slowed down when his eyes caught sight of a figure standing in front of Jun's door.

**'Hey, Kazu, remember that offer I made to you about killing him?' **Kazuya ignored the demon's words as he approach closer to the detective. He halted his steps a few decimeters away from the detective. Lei's judgmental eyes connected to Kazuya's annoyed gaze. Lei's shoulder length, jet, black hair, was free from its common ponytail. His hair clung to his exposed, muscular arms and the top of his white tank top. His muscular toned arms were crossed, his left black tennis shoe tapped impatiently, crinkling up the left helm of his dark blue denim pant leg.

"I would say that I'm surprised to see you here, but I'm not." Lei said in monotone, Kazuya was not surprised by the man's _manners. _Kazuya shoved his hands into the pockets of his black denim jeans, remnants of his white, long sleeve, collard shirt leaned on the side of his pockets.

"I don't have time for this-" Kazuya complained.

"Neither do I!" Lei interrupted Kazuya's sentence, boldly taking a step towards Kazuya, challenging Kazuya's ego.

**'Let's just kill him! There are no witnesses around, Kazu, we can get away with murder...again!' **Kazuya ignored the demon's tempting words.

"It must be nice to be such an asshole when you're protected by a badge." Kazuya threw out an insult. Lei shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Why are you here?" Lei asked, ignoring Kazuya's statement.

"None of your damn business!" Kazuya took a step closer towards Lei, narrowing the gap between the two.

Lei shook his head, "None of my business? Was it not my business when you decided to fuck Jun in the bathroom!?" The anger was clear in the detective's voice. Kazuya smirked.

_'I'm wasting my time, Jun obviously isn't here.' _Kazuya had come to the obvious conclusion. **'Okay, I got it Kazu, let's just kick his ass! At least in that way, we won't go to jail for murder.' **_'Yeah, I'll just go to jail for assaulting an officer.'_ Kazuya had to remind his persona of the reality of his possible actions.

Kazuya tuned his back towards the angry detective and slowly walked away.

"I didn't fuck her in the bathroom Lei," Kazuya began in an arrogant tone.

"I fucked her in _my_ bedroom." Kazuya finished his statement with a cocky tone. He could hear the detective sigh out loud, in clear frustration, leaving Kazuya satisfied from the Lei's obvious disappointment.

"Asshole!" Lei's insult reached Kazuya's ears, but he was not bothered by those words in the least bit. Lei's feelings were none of his concern. The only person he was concerned about was not here.

* * *

Lee leaned back in his brother's cushioned, burgundy chair; comfortably stretching his bare arms out to the sides. His white tennis shoes comfortably planted on his brother's desk. Lee had been waiting for his brother's arrival for the past half hour; after receiving Kazuya's phone call , earlier this morning, Lee finished his _business_ with Anna and quickly cleaned up, thrown on a another pair of dark blue jeans and a dark blue short sleeve shirt, and rushed over to the zaibatsu.

_'I love how he always tell me to be here on time, but he never is.' _Lee thought to himself. He really did not want to come to the zaibatsu this early on a Saturday. But, he was here now, so there was no point in complaining now, except for the fact that Kazuya still wasn't here.

Kazuya's phone ringed, Lee sighed and swiftly removed his feet from the desk and reached for the phone with his left hand.

"Moshi, moshi, Kazuya-sama, your twelve'o clock appointment is here!" The receptionist, Miya-chan, stated quickly and hung up, not even giving him a chance to respond. Lee shrugged his shoulders and hung up the phone.

Lee leaned back in the cushioned, burgundy, chair. The door to Kazuya's office slammed open.

"Get up." Kazuya barked the order at him. Lee quickly rose out of the chair. Kazuya took a few steps towards him.

"Um, you have an appointment." Lee blurted out. Kazuya gave him a wide stare.

"An appointment? From who?" Lee shrugged his shoulders from his brothers questions. Kazuya halted his steps towards Lee.

"I don't know, Miya-chan did not say." Lee answered in a nonchalant tone.

Kazuya turned around and walked closer to the door. He stop a few centimeters from the light brown, wooden door, and began to pace back and forth, Lee watched his brother's movements. Lee was sure that his brother's mind was on that agent. Although, Lee was quite drunk last night, Anna had reminded him earlier this morning that Kazuya insisted that she drove them to Lee's home, while Kazuya stayed behind to talk to a woman in a white dress. _  
_

"Do you love her Kazuya?" Lee let the sentence slip out of his mouth. Lee knew that he would receive some kind of backlash from this accusation, but Lee knew that Kazuya had _some _feelings for the agent. _'I probably should've not said it like that'_ Lee was already regretting how he asked his question. But, he did remember hearing some sounds of pleasure in the bathroom stall, there was not way that Kazuya could deny that.

Kazuya halted his step, his dark brown eyes narrowed towards Lee, his expression was dark.

"Love," Kazuya began, "What the hell would posses you to think that I'm in love?" Kazuya's tone was full of annoyance. Lee instantly knew that he hit a sore spot, Lee had never seen his brother act so attached to a woman like this before. Lee knew there had to be something between his brother and the agent.

"Well, I heard you two doing something in th-"

"You were drunk, you don't know what you heard!" Kazuya's denial made Lee smirk.

"Yeah I was drunk, but I _know_ what I **heard**." Lee stated in a prideful tone, Kazuya glared at him. Lee shook his head " You're whipped." Lee bluntly let the words slip out of his mouth. Kazuya's eyes grew wide, Lee just was not sure if it was from anger or shock.

"Whipped?" Kazuya's face turned from a dark expression to a shocked one. Lee was expecting a more dramatic response.

"Well, you can't deny it. Ever since you met her, you've been enthralled with her," Lee's statement only made Kazuya's expression turn from a shocked to a blank stare. "Come on Kazuya, you can't deny what happened last night! I mean, I don't know if you fucked her, but..." Lee trailed off when he notice how Kazuya shifted his gaze away from him. Lee's eyes grew wide, his smirk transformed into a smile. _  
_

Lee slowly took a few step towards his brother. "So...?" Lee said an teasing tone

"What!?" Kazuya asked in a defensive tone.

"Did you get _lucky_ in the ladies room?" Lee raised his eyebrows, his smile was wide and full of pride.

A sudden knock came from the office door, Lee sighed, unfortunately for him. _Damn! So much for getting an answer!'_ Lee thought in disappointment.

* * *

Kazuya turned around to face the light brown, wooden door. Kazuya was relieved that the knock interrupted his conversation with his brother. His was not to thrilled that Lee had brought up the topic involving his action with Jun last night. **'Why do you always let him call you out like that!? I can't stand that!' **_'It doesn't matter if Lee thinks that I have feelings for her. I'm over that, now.' _Kazuya knew he was lying to himself, but he did not want to linger on his feelings for Jun any longer than what he already had. She left him and the ring, although Kazuya wanted an explanation, he would accept his own conclusion as to why she ultimately refused him. **'It doesn't matter? You're such a liar, Kazu,' **Devil saw right through Kazuya's lie, obviously. **'Well, hurry up and open the door, before she leaves!'** Kazuya's heart rate instantly increased when Devil said _she_.

_'She? Could it be...?' _The thought of Jun actually coming to the zaibatsu to confront him, it seemed so sudden. Kazuya was not sure if he was ready to see her face. **'Are you gonna open the door or not!? Come on, Kazu!' **Kazuya reached out to the door handle with his right hand. His fingers wrapped around the silver, metal handle. He turned the handle to the right and quickly pulled the door open, revealing the woman standing on the opposite side of the door.

Both Kazuya's and Lee's eyes grew wide. Kazuya could hear Devil chuckle in his head.

* * *

** A/N: The next chapter will be posted soon, it will be based on Kazuya's and Jun's POV(well mostly Jun's) ^_^.**


	13. Awoken reality: No fairy tale ending?

**A/N:Thank you for the reviews! You guys are so awesome!**

**Okay, the beginning of this chapter picks up exactly where it left off from Kazuya's POV. The rest of the chapter will be in Jun's POV. **

**Here is Chapter Thirteen!**

* * *

Kazuya's dark brown eyes connected with the ocean blue eyes of the blonde woman in front of him. She was dressed in a buttoned up, V-neck, sleeveless, purple dress. Her legs were covered by black, thigh high boots. Her shoulder length blonde hair neatly laid along her bare shoulders.

The woman clutched her medium sized black purse that hung from her right shoulder. Kazuya's head was filled with the mocking laughter of Devil. **'You really thought it was Jun!? Hahaha, I can't believe you're that credulous, Kazu!' **Devil's words only angered Kazuya even more, he did not know how much longer he could deal with Devil's annoying voice.

Kazuya shook his head and focused his attention back onto the blonde woman in front of him. Her face held a stern expression.

"Nina!?" Lee's words reached Kazuya's ears. Kazuya turned to his head to the right direction, to face his brother who ran up next to him. Lee's eyes were full of surprise. _'I'm guessing this must be one of his many whores.' _Kazuya was use to random women showing up to his office, requesting for Lee's presence.

"Um, Lee, I need to talk to you." The woman, who Kazuya assumed her name must be Nina, quietly spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper. Lee grabbed the woman's left hand and pulled her into Kazuya's office. _'I love how he assumes that I'm okay with him bringing his whore into **my** office.' _Kazuya thought bitterly. He was officially pissed beyond reason, with himself, with his brother's new whore, who thought was Jun, and Jun, who should have been here.

Kazuya closed the door of his office and walked over to his desk where Lee stood to the right side of the woman, who sat in a chair facing his desk. Kazuya lazily walked behind to his desk and sat down in his burgundy, cushioned chair. His visage held a look of boredom.

"I hope you do not mind that I show you this." Nina said while searching for something in her purse. She pulled out a piece of folded paper and handed it to Lee. Kazuya furrowed his eyebrows. _'I don't like the look of this.' _Kazuya thought.

Kazuya intensely watched Lee, who hesitantly grabbed the piece of folded paper from Nina's hands. Lee glanced at him. **'Why is he looking at us? If she has a disease, it's because of him!' **Devil was having too much fun with Lee's current situation. Kazuya slightly shrugged his shoulders. _'It wouldn't be the first time.' _ Sadly for Kazuya, he was use to women confronting Lee about_ certain health issues_ that his brother was responsible for.

Lee turned his attention back onto the paper and unfolded it. Kazuya watched Lee's expression shift from fear into confusing. Lee furrowed his eyebrows as he moved the paper closer to his eyes. Kazuya was now worried for his brother, thinking that it might be something that couldn't be cured.

After what seemed like forever, Lee slowly withdrew the paper from his eyes and handed it back to Nina. Nina grabbed the paper and placed it back inside her black purse.

Lee sighed, "How do you know it's me?" Lee asked. Kazuya noticed the woman's calm expression shift into an angry one. The woman shot out of her seat.

"I have not slept with anyone else but you! The time matches up from when we had sex a month ago!" Lee glanced at him again. Kazuya, was use to Lee's many whores board casting their sex life in front him, though Kazuya could live without knowing the details of Lee's sex life.

"I find that hard to believe. It's not like _I _had to work hard for your pu-" Lee's smart ass sentence was interrupted. Her left hand connected with Lee's left cheek. She stormed pass Lee and towards the door.

She nearly ripped the door off the hinges as she violently opened the door. She turned around and glared at Lee, who was nursing his injured cheek. His glare was just as intense as Nina's.

"If you deny _it, _I swear I will take you for everything you got!" Nina stated bitterly before she darted out of Kazuya's office.

**'I wasn't expecting that! Wow, he must of given her something that is incurable!' ** The excitement in Devil's voice annoyed Kazuya. _'Would you shut up for five minutes!' _ Kazuya rose from his seat and walked over to his brother.

"You should call security on her ass!" Lee snapped at Kazuya. Kazuya ignored Lee's comment.

"Daijoubu ka_(Are you alright)?" _Kazuya asked.

Lee rolled his eyes. "Iya, Daijoubu ja nai(_No, I'm not okay_)!" Lee snapped at Kazuya yet again. Kazuya quickly responded.

"Look, don't get pissed off with me! You slept with her and you gave her something!" Kazuya have had enough of Lee's bad attitude.

Lee took a seat in the chair that the blonde had previously sat in. He rubbed his cheek some more and sighed, Kazuya crouched next to his brother and stared at him intensely.

"Lee, just tell me what is it and I'll take care of it." Kazuya's tone was serious. He did not like watching some woman, that he had never seen before, come into his office and assault Lee, as well as threatening to sue Lee, ultimately the Mishima Zaibatsu.

Lee sighed again, Kazuya could tell that his brother did not want to tell him, but after what Kazuya just witnessed, Lee definitely owned him an explanation.

"She's some chick that I met back in Yokohama. That night, at the Downtown beat club..." Lee trailed off.

"...and?" Kazuya demanded a full explanation from his brother.

Lee sighed once again, but he did not say anything, causing Kazuya to grow more impatient with his brother.

"Damn it, Lee! I can't help you if you won't tell me what's going on!" Kazuya tried to hold himself back from yelling at his brother. His emotions were already unstable from all the events of this morning.

"...She's... pregnant." Lee's words were barely above a whisper. Kazuya's eyes grew wide from his brother's sentence. Kazuya was expecting his brother to say a lot of things, but not this. **'It was just a matter of time! I don't know why you're so shocked, Kazu. Face it, Lee's a hoe.' **Kazuya did not bother to protest the demons's words. Devil was right, his brother was not the type of man to refuse sex from any attractive whore that came his way. Lee had began his sex life at the young age of fifteen and from there on, he had bragged about all the women that he slept with to him, although Kazuya did not care to know. _'I'm surprised that he made it to twenty-seven before he got someone pregnant. I would have thought he would of had an entire village of children by now.' _Kazuya had to admit it, he was shocked by the news and now this new situation. Lee was going to become a ...father.

Kazuya rose from his crouched position and stood up. He walked behind his desk, but he did not sit down. Kazuya leaned onto his desk, staring at his brother who held his down, like a child who had just been sent to time out. Lee was now in a world of his own problems and Kazuya could do nothing about it.

Kazuya turned his attention onto the floor to ceiling window to the left of him. He gazed out at the Tokyo skyline, wishing that his brother would had been more responsible. _'When one problem is solved, another one arises.' _Kazuya thought to himself solemnly. Although Kazuya himself was not a father to be, it would still be his responsibility to help Lee out. Kazuya knew that Lee would not be able to handle being a father without any guidance. **'Oh and you're the best candidate in teaching Lee's drunk, immature, man whoring ass, on how to be a father?'** Kazuya closed his eyes, trying his best to ignore the demon's nagging voice. Kazuya wished, just for once, that his life could be normal.

Kazuya's eyes slid back open, catching the sight of a white airplane, outlined in blue, flying into his view of the skyline. Kazuya's dark brown orbs followed the airplane, wishing that he was one of the passengers on that plane.

* * *

Jun stared blankly through the small, circular window of the airplane. Her chocolate brown orbs absorbed the skyline of Tokyo, knowing that it would be the last time that she would ever see it. Her mind replayed the events of last night and this morning, causing Jun to sigh under her breath.

* * *

Jun had finally given into her desires and gave her virginity to Kazuya. After their union, they took a short break before they continued on with more love making into the early hours of Saturday morning. Jun had found it difficult to sleep next to Kazuya afterwards.

She had decided a few moments before Kazuya approached her outside the restaurant, that she would leave Tokyo and move back home to Hokkaido-shi(_-shi means state/prefecture)_. However, after Kazuya surprised her with a beautiful engagement ring and the words _I love you,_ Jun's decision became harder for her to make.

But, nonetheless, she rose from his bed, placed the ring on his night stand, threw her clothes on, and darted out of his apartment around six in the morning. It took her an hour to walk all the way home to her apartment complex. Once she made it home, she took a long shower and got dressed. She then packed all of her clothing into her large, dark green suitcase. Since her apartment came furnished, Jun did not have to worry about taking any furniture with her. She simply called for a taxi, and went down to her landlords office and turned in her apartment key.

Once her taxi arrived, Jun requested to be taken to the WWWC. She turned in her badge and resigned as an agent from the company. After that, she requested to be driven to the Tokyo International Airport.

* * *

Now, Jun found herself sitting on the plane destined for Hakkaido-shi, thinking about Mishima Kazuya. Jun had made the conclusion that Kazuya was only enthralled with her for her body, but those two surprises last night told her differently. As badly as Jun wanted to get married, she knew that Mishima Kazuya was not the one for her, or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

Jun sighed under her breath again. _'If only things were different...but...Tokyo has caused so many problems for me...' _Jun had only lived in Tokyo for a little under a year, though it felt like two. Jun had dealt with sexist, bias, jerks, who gave her little to no respect because she was a**_ female_** agent of the WWWC. Jun knew that her life would be full of challenges once she moved to Tokyo to work in a male dominated profession, but the events that occurred within the past month and a half, had become too much for Jun to handle any longer.

She lost so much of herself in this city and to a man that she knew very little about. She did things with him that she would have never done with any other man.

Jun shook her head slowly from side to side. No matter how much her mind told her to deny her feelings for the criminal, her heart would not. She loved Mishima Kazuya, even though they did not know each other for long. Jun felt an explainable attraction to him, and even after encountering Kazuya's alter _persona, _her heart still gravitated towards Kazuya.

_'If only we could have met under different circumstances... I would have stayed...I would have married him.'_ A third sigh escaped past Jun's lips. Her head leaned onto window; her eyes still absorbing the remnants of Tokyo before the sea took its place.

_'It doesn't matter now, I'll never see them again.' _Jun was able to find some positive aspects of her decision. She would not have to deal with Lei's cruel and insulting words, even though Jun did feel that she deserved it. She just wished that she could have apologized to Lei and Kazuya before she left. The thought had crossed her mind to visit the police station and the Mishima Zaibatsu before she went to the airport, but she did not. Jun was afraid that Lei would still be mad at her for last night and Kazuya would be mad her for leaving him and her engagement ring.

Once the ocean replaced the view of the city, Jun covered her chocolate orbs with her eyelids. _'I'm almost home.' _Jun's reality was clear to her now. She would be home in a matter of forty-five minutes; she would arrive in her home city of Asashikawa. She would move back in with her parents and work on the farm that she grew up on. She would go back to a simple and normal life. _'And I will marry the man that my parent's sees fit to be my husband.'_Jun was prepared to live out the rest of her years in the small city.

She would accept her new future in Asashikawa: a boring and dull life as a house wife and nothing more.

* * *

** A/N: I originally planned to end the story at this chapter, but I figured that I would do a few more chapters. **


	14. True or False: The tale isn't over

**A/N: Here is chapter Fourteen!**

* * *

"What do you want for dinner, tonight?" Takaki asked Jun, while staring at the wide assortment of fresh vegetables in front of them. Jun gently rubbed her pronounced belly with her hands. The cool winter air blew gently around the crowds of the bazaar market. Jun's waist length hair blew along the currents of January's winter winds; white, snowflakes fell down onto the crowd of people and food stands that vendor's set up for display.

"Mmm...I don't know, after what happened last time, I'm fearful of your cooking skills." Jun said to her husband in a teasing tone. Her statement caused the young man to turn around. His light brown eyes were gleaming with pride, his lips were upturned into a smile.

"Okay, I _may_ have burnt the food the last time, but I promise you it will edible this time!" Jun gave her husband a wide smile of approval. Her left lifted up from her womb and towards Takaki's short, light brown hair;she gently stroked his hair a few times, before her hand returned back to its place on her womb.

"Alright, how about a vegetarian Okonomiyaki!(_it is like a pizza; the batter is pan fried and the toppings are to one's liking.)_?" Jun mentioned the recipe. Takaki nodded his head enthusiastically and grabbed Jun's hand, pulling her closer towards him. He place her hands back onto her womb, his hands covered hers.

"Okonomiyaki desu_(it is_)!" Takaki exclaimed before his lips connected with Jun's. They shared a light kiss before Takaki slowly pulled away from Jun and tuned back around, facing the produce. Jun could not stop smiling from her husband's energetic behavior. _'He going to be such a great father!' _ Jun thought to herself, as she continued to rub her womb.

Jun was officially nine months pregnant with her child, however, Takaki was not the father.

* * *

When Jun arrived in Asashikawa nine months ago, she explained to her parents that things did not work out in Tokyo. Her parents welcomed her back with open arms.

_"A city like Tokyo, is full with nothing but __heathens!" _Jun's father stated.

Jun went back to helping her parents on their cattle farm for the first month, until she began to feel ill. Her mother took to the doctor's office and soon discovered the source of her illness, she was pregnant. Jun would forget the look of disappoint on her mother's face.

_ "So, when you said things did not work out in Tokyo, you were referring to the bastard growing inside you!" _Jun took her mother's verbal lashing, although she was unaware of her pregnancy. After a week of verbal torment from her parents, they decide that it would be best for Jun to marry, but Jun knew that her pregnancy would decrease her odds of marriage.

_ "No man wants to raise a child that isn't his." _Jun tried to explain to the obvious fact to her parents, but they ignored her words.

The next month came and Jun's parents had a long list of bachelors who would take her hand in marriage, with no knowledge of her pregnancy. However, Jun refused them all, angering her parents even more.

A week past and a familiar face appeared at her parent's residence. Haruno Takaki, a childhood friend of Jun. He offered to marry Jun, stating that he always wanted to marry her, even since they were little kids. Jun took Takaki aside, away from her parents, and told him the truth, well some of it. She told him how she was in a _relationship _with a guy back in Tokyo, but things did not work out and she decided to come back home. She even told Takaki that she was seven weeks pregnant with the other man's child.

_"Everyone make mistakes Jun. That does not meant that we still can't build a future together. I'll take care of you and **our **child."_ Jun was surprised to hear Takaki's statement. She was not expecting the young man to accept her and her unborn child.

By the end of that month, Kazama Jun-san, had become Haruno Jun-san. Takai moved Jun into his home, bought baby clothes, and even turned his second bedroom into a nursery. He parents were appeased by Takaki's maturity and acceptance of her child. Her unborn child would be spared from a harsh childhood of being a bastard child.

* * *

Jun stood behind her husband, almost in a trance like state. Her mind reflecting on the past months leading up to now. She was had gotten exactly what she asked for nine months ago. She had a simple life as a house wife and soon a to be mother. Takaki worked as an accountant for a prestigious company, here in Asashikawa, and made a lucrative income.

Jun's bright eyes scanned the crowed bazaar, looking for some other vendors to visit. Takaki turned back around to Jun. He plastic bag was full of native vegetables.

"I'll be right back, Ai-chan(**_Nickname:_**_my love)." _Takaki said before he left to go pay for the produce.

"Alright." Jun responded, her eyes still scanning the bazaar.

The baby suddenly kicked forcefully from the interior of Jun's womb. Jun looked down at her womb and winced in pain. Her hand gently rubbed her womb, hoping to calm the agitated baby down. Her attempt was futile, the baby continued to kick with force, causing Jun's breath to become staggered. Jun slowly walked towards vegetable stand and leaned her back against it. In an effort to stop the pain, she took slow, deep, breaths. This effort worked, the baby's kicks ceased. Jun took another deep breath, before she lifted her head up. Her eyes grew wide, her heart beat nearly skipped, when her eyes caught sight of a man across from her. _'Kazuya-san!?'_

Jun was not sure if her eyes were deceiving her or not. Through the crowd, and the heavily lit stands through out the bazaar, Jun made out a figure dressed in a black trench coat and a pair of black slacks. Though the man was wearing shades, and he stood off to the side of the fruit stand, in the darkness, his signature hairstyle was unmistakable.

Jun was sure that the man noticed her; although he was standing sideways, Jun noticed how the man avoided her gaze, looking in every direction by hers.

_'I know that's him!' _Jun was about to walk over to the man, until she heard Takaki's voice.

"Ai-chan!? Ai-chan wa doko desu ka?(_Where are you going?)" _Jun halted her step. She slowly turned back around to face her husband, who wore a quizzical expression on his face.

"Oh, um, I was going to go to that vendor over there." Jun told a half truth.

"Do you want to go over there?"

"No! I changed my mind, let's go home!" Jun grabbed Takaki's left hand and caressed it.

A smile appeared on his face. "You're ready for _dessert _already, Ai-chan?" Takaki said a sensual tone. Both Jun and Takaki laughed at his statement, as they walked away from vegetable stand.

* * *

Kazuya glared at the young couple, that walked passed him, out the corner of his right eye. The young, pregnant, woman wore a light blue kimono, designed with black floral patterns. The man all over her, wore a plain , long sleeve, dark brown sweater and a pair of dark grey jeans. Kazuya tried his best to conceal himself from the couple that he watched for the passed ten minutes. He was surprised that Jun noticed him just now.

It was also funny, to Kazuya, how he unintentionally, found where Jun had ran off to.

* * *

Nine months ago, Kazuya contemplated whether or not to invest his time to search for Jun, after the first two weeks of her disappearance. By the third week, Kazuya had become too busy with Lee's constant cries of help;Kazuya decided not to waste his time to search for Jun, figuring that it would be for the best if he just forgot about her altogether. However, he still held onto the engagement ring that he bought for Jun; not wanting to let go of_ that_ memory of the only night he spent with Jun.

As the months flew by, Kazuya invested more and more of his time training Lee on how to become a** good** father. Kazuya suggested that Lee needed go to rehab, in order to stop his heavy drinking habits.

_"But, I love having drunk sex!" _Lee's poor excuse did not stop Kazuya from placing Lee into a three month detox program.

During that time, Nina and Kazuya visited Lee at the rehab center on a regular basis. During those visits, Kazuya observed the terrible chemistry between his brother and Nina. Besides sex, the two had nothing in common. _**'That poor bastard, its going to have to suffer with these idiots for parents.' **_Devil quickly noticed the terrible 'relationship' between the pair. Nonetheless, Lee would have to suffer the consequences for his actions and Kazuya would have to suffer along with Lee.

After Lee completed the rehab program, Kazuya noticed a shift within his brother. Lee was actually taking the idea of becoming a father seriously. Lee had indeed quit drinking and partying. Unfortunately, Lee increased his random _outings _random women and his bitching increased, a lot. Kazuya would spend several nights at his brother's apartment, listening to Lee's complain about Nina.

_"She asked me if she looked fat and I told her yes, Then she slaps me! I gave her fat ass an honest answer! Then she has a nerve to tell me that I should not be sleeping with other women! I told that bitch that we're not together and I can fuck who ever I want!" _

No matter how much Lee complained about Nina, Kazuya reminded his brother that Nina was going through a hormonal change and it was a natural part of pregnancy.

Kazuya would force Lee to attend the parent hood training classes with Nina; although he would protest, Lee listened to Kazuya's advice and attended every session with Nina.

Now with the nine months mark being here, Kazuya told Lee that he needed a vacation. Lee begged Kazuya to take bring him along, but Kazuya refused. He needed a break from both Lee and Nina. Kazuya decided to take a vacation somewhere that he usually would not. Hokkaido-shi was not well known for native tourism, but Kazuya wanted get away from the fast life of Tokyo and stay in a smaller, slower pace city, like Asashikawa.

* * *

Focusing his thoughts back onto the situation at hand. Kazuya quickly followed the couple that past him only moments ago. It did not take Kazuya long to catch up with the couple, the woman's distinctive color of her kimono made her stick out from he rest of the crowd.

Kazuya slowed his pace down, leaving a respectful distance between him and the couple. Kazuya observed woman's appearance a bit more. Jun had obviously gained some weight, but in the right places. Kazuya did not mind admiring Jun's lovely hips and buttocks.

Kazuya noticed that Jun allowed her hair to grow. Her once neck length hair, was now down to her back, just below her waist. Kazuya also noticed an obvious fact, she was pregnant. This fact did hurt Kazuya's ego a little. If things would have went as planned, Jun would be carrying _his _child. **'Why are mad, Kazu? Surely you don't think that you would make a good father?' ** The demon once again made a smart comment._  
_

_'What makes you that I wouldn't!?' _

**'Do you really want to deal with another one of you?' **Devil's question made Kazuya think. _'Another me...' _That thought had never crossed Kazuya's mind before. He completely forgot about odds that he would have to face if he did have a child. If he had a daughter, she would be spared of the Devil gene, but if he had a son...**'The bastard would end up just like you.' **Devil finished his thoughts. The idea of his would be son suffering from the same curse depressed Kazuya a little. He never talked about having children, but it was a nice thought. Kazuya shook his head.

_'I don't need another one like me.' _Kazuya thought bluntly to himself. He had to be honest with himself. No one would ever marry him, knowing that he had demon living within him; and the thought of having a child who would suffer the same curse as him, did not appease Kazuya either. He would accept the fact that he would**_ never_** have a normal life, he would**_ never_ **have a woman to call his wife, and he would **_never_ **have children. He would live the rest of his years by himself, while the only woman that he ever loved, lives her life happily ever after. _' Just like those damn fairy tales.' _

Kazuya halted his step, realizing that he pursued the couple all the way to the parking lot. He watched the couple walk to their dark green, mid sized, sedan. A malevolent smile appeared on Kazuya's face _'Their car is the row in front of my car.'_

**'What are waiting for, hurry up and follow them!' **Kazuya, hastily, aimed towards his black, Mercedez-bendz.

Arriving at the driver's side of his Mercedes, Kazuya pulled out his car key and pressed the** unlock door** button. He sat in the driver's seat and closed the door. He jammed the car key into the ignition and quickly cranked the engine on. The sedan in front of him, slowly backed out of its parking space, the wheels aligned perfectly, and the couple drove off. Kazuya waited a few seconds before he followed the sedan.

* * *

**A/N: The final chapter will be posted soon! I will also make a few announcements in the final chapter! I hope every enjoyed this chapter!**


	15. True of False: The end

**A/N: Okay, I am SO sorry for the late update. Test, Exams, and studying have been my major distraction, since Thanksgiving.**

** I have some good news, I am DONE with this semester! So it is time to celebrate with the last chapter! Also, I would like to thank you all for the reviews ^_^ and I have a huge announcement to make at the end of this chapter, so please stay tuned!**

* * *

Kazuya sat uncomfortably on the cold metal hood of his black Mercedes. His left foot was planted firmly in between the silver grill of his car, his right foot planted firmly within the snow. Kazuya's arms were crossed, in an effort to conserve what little heat his trench coat circulated. Kazuya stared blankly at the withered, wooden sign placed next to the snow covered dirt road. The sign read 'Haruno Residence'.

**'Are you gonna stand here and die of hypothermia or are you going to grow some balls and confront the bitch!?'** Devil asked in an impatient tone. Kazuya shrugged his shoulders to the demon's question, not giving much attention to the demon's insults.

Kazuya had followed Jun and her 'boy toy' from the Asahikawa Bazaar, all the way to this dirt road, in which leads to the only residence down the road: The Haruno residence.

Kazuya shook his head to the name 'Haruno'. _'Haruno Jun. That does not sound good together.' _Kazuya's jealously kept eating away at him the longer he stood out in the cold, frozen, winter night scenery. He was surrounded by nothing, but snow covered fields around him and the wooded ice road in front of him.

**'Damn Kazu, come on! You followed them all the way here! Just get in the damn car and follow the road! Don't you want answers!?'** Devil's words ringed more truth into Kazuya's ears. Of course he wanted to get some answers from Jun, that was the whole point of following their car in the first place. But Kazuya stopped at this junction for a reason: Devil. Seeing Jun embrace _the man _like, in front of him angered him and Devil. _'And then there's the other matter...' _ Jun was obviously pregnant with_ that man's _child. Kazuya's ego had pretty been shattered when Jun left nine months without a reason as to why. Now, Kazuya finds himself harping over the idea of Jun being able to live her fairy tale life, while Kazuya suffers from a broken heart and ego.

**'We could just kill them both, Kazu-'**

_'I'm not killing them!' _Kazuya could not live himself if he killed the pregnant beauty and her unsuspecting husband.

_**'**_**Okay, how about we just kill him?' **Kazuya rolled his eyes to the demon's fantasy ramblings. Kazuya knew that if he let his anger get the best of him, Devil would take over and a massacre would surely occur.

**'Come on Kazu, get in the car. Get in the car and get your answers!'** Kazuya uncrossed his arms, allowing his black, gloved hands to land onto the cold metal hood of his car. Kazuya exhaled out loud. **'GET IN THE CAR...**' Devil chanted his command again. Kazuya removed his left foot from the grill of his car and placed it onto the snowy ground. He pushed himself off the hood of his car and stood up. His dark brown eyes read the wooden sign again, before he turned around and walked up to driver's side door of his Mercedes.

* * *

Jun's left hand tightly gripped onto the shear white lace curtain of her living room window; her head peaked behind the curtain. Her chocolate brown eyes scanning the snow covered trees of the densely wooded front yard.

Jun's right hand swiftly glided off her womb and landed onto the cold, frosted window. '_Kazuya-san...' _ Her mind was clouded with the images of the man who she saw at the market. The entire car ride home, Jun's guilty conscious ate away at her mind. Kazuya had suddenly appeared back into her life, well soft of. She noticed how Kazuya tried his best to stay out of her sight, but Jun was a hundred percent sure that it was him, which was a problem for her. She had no idea as to how Kazuya figured out where she lived. She was afraid of the idea of running into Kazuya, knowing that he would ask her why she left him. _' And I'm carrying his child.' _There was no doubt in Jun's mind that Kazuya noticed her obvious belly.

_'I should find him. He has to be staying at one of the hotels here.' _

Jun took a deep sigh under her breath, as she removed her head from behind the curtain and removed her right hand from the cold window. Her left hand reluctantly loosened its grip on the shear curtain. _'I'll just want to talk to him, that's all._' Jun convinced herself of this half truth. She wanted to clear her guilty conscious for her actions of the past, but her heart ached to see Kazuya as well.

Jun turned away from the window and slowly paced herself towards the kitchen, trying to think of a good '_excuse' _to leave their log cabin.

Jun slowly walked up to the slightly beige counter top, where Takaki stood. Jun could not help but smile when she noticed the serious expression Takaki wore on his face as he cut the raw vegetables on the dark brown, wooden, cutting board. The car keys sat on the counter top off the to the right side of Jun. Jun quickly snatched the keys off the flat surface. Takaki halted his task at hand.

"Ai-chan, Doko desu ka(_Where are you going)?_" Jun heard the concern in her husband's tone.

"I just-um... I-_we _need to go for a ride." Jun could barely get the jumbled sentence past her lips. She was a novice when it came to lying to others. _  
_

Takaki's serious expression shifted into a worried one. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

Jun shook her head. "No-Yes, well...not that serious. The baby is just kicking me a little too hard, so I thought that the baby and I should go for a ride." Jun tried her best to avoid the quizzical look of her husband's visage.

A few moments passed before Takaki responded. "...Okay, Ai-chan. Just be safe, you know how slick these roads get around this time of year." Takaki finally said, although his face still held a look of concern.

Jun leaned in closer towards Takaki, who copied the same motion, and gave him a quick peck on his lips. She turned around with a quickness and briskly made her way towards the front door. Jun was not too fond of the idea of lying to her husband, but she figured that she would make an exception, just this once.

* * *

Kazuya's left foot pressed down on the accelerator, forcing his Mercedes to speed on the ice covered road. He was anxiously waiting to arrive at the home of the couple, anxiously waiting to see Jun. Sure, it would be uncomfortable for Kazuya to visit a pregnant Jun at the home that she shares with her...husband. _'I don't even care about that.' _Kazuya repeated that sentence in his head, again; trying to get a leash on his anger and jealousy before he arrived at Jun's residence. **'If you don't care about her being married, then why do you keep saying it?' **_'I am so sick and tired of you! Always questioning everything I say!' _ **'You're sick and tired of me!? Wow, that actually hurts.' ** Kazuya shook his head to the annoying demon's fake cry. _'You, hurt?' _ **'Yeah, I'm hurt! D****emon's have feeling too, jackass!' **Kazuya shook his head once again, ignoring Devil.

Kazuya's mind was only on one thing, that thing being Jun. Its been nine months since Jun vanished from his life, without a trace. By a mere coincidence, Kazuya happened to notice her at the Asashikawa bazaar. Now, he is speeding on a one way rode to the Haruno residence, to finally confront Jun; and if it wasn't for Devil's nagging encouragement, Kazuya would've allowed this opportunity to slip away from him.

**'Kazu, slow down.' **Devil suddenly spoke, snapping Kazuya out of his thoughts. Kazuya's eyes adjusted to piecing bright lights of the other car coming towards him. Since this was a one way rode, Kazuya quickly removed his foot from the accelerator, allowing his car to decelerate.

When his car got down to a slow enough speed, Kazuya's left foot shifted onto the break pedal, gently pressing the pedal in a downward motion until the car came to a complete stop.

Kazuya sat in his car, waiting for the car to approach his. Within a few moments, the dark green sedan halted a few meters from his car. With the head lights still on, the driver's side door slowly opened; Kazuya was barely able to make out the figure that stepped out of the car.

_'It's her.' _ Kazuya quickly unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door, leaving the head lights of his car on.

* * *

Kazuya's hastily approached the pregnant woman, who stood next to the opened door of her car. Kazuya halted a few meters away from Jun when she held her hand up. She then took the remaining step towards Kazuya, leaving a few decimeters between them.

Thanks to the lights that shined from both vehicles, Kazuya was able to make out Jun's puzzled expression. Her eyes firmly gazed into his, but Kazuya could tell that something was bothering her.

"Kazuya...san?" Jun finally spoke after staring at him for a few seconds. Kazuya could hear the disbelief in her voice.

"Jun...san." Kazuya callously replied to her. He watched her puzzled expression shift into a sad one. Her hands rubbed her womb.

" Jun-_san_," Kazuya heard her whisper under her breath. "Kazuya-san...I know that you're mad at me-"

"_You _know? No, Jun-san, _you _have no idea!" Kazuya bitterly interrupted Jun's sentence. **'That's right, Kazu, tell that bitch off!'** Devil's unwanted _encouragement_ was not helping the situation. _'I can handle this without **your **'help'! Now shut the hell up!' _

Kazuya focused his attention back onto Jun, who still held a sad look on her visage. Kazuya took a frustrated sigh.

"It's the demon, isn't? You're both mad at me, aren't you?" Jun asked in low tone, staring at the few visible trees that their car lights allowed them to see from the darkness. Kazuya sighed in response to Jun's question. His bitter mood m_atched that of the bitter cold surroundings._

"What do you think!? You just disappeared!" Kazuya finally spoke, still holding a cold tone in his voice. Jun shifted her gaze back onto him, her face was full of guilt. The woman took a step towards Kazuya, closing the gap in between them. Jun lifted up her white, cotton, gloved, left hand towards Kazuya, but Kazuya grabbed her left hand with his black, leather gloved hand.

"Don't do that." Kazuya said in a low growl. As much as he wanted to feel Jun's gentle touch, his anger and jealousy would not allow him.

"Gomen nasai, Kazuya-san( _I'm sorry)!__" _Jun's apologized, but Kazuya did not believe her.

Kazuya tightened his grip on Jun's left wrist. "You think I want an apology," Kazuya began, while giving Jun an evil glare. "I **want **and explanation!" Kazuya's tried his best to not to yell at Jun.

"..." Kazuya grew more annoyed when Jun did not answer him.

"All I want is an explanation!"

"Kazuya-san," Jun began in a soft whisper. "If things were different..." Kazuya furrowed his brows to her statement. _'You got to be kidding me.' _Kazuya was not about to accept some half ass excuse from Jun.

"If things were different? What the hell does that mean?" Kazuya demanded. He was ready to accept the fact that Jun did not want to marry him, he just wanted to hear her say it._  
_

Jun sighed before she spoke. "Do you think that my parents would have accepted you, knowing how we met? Knowing what you are?" Jun's asked in serious tone. Her eyes were wide, her expression was stern. Kazuya took a moment to process her questions. _'How we met. Knowing what I am.' _Jun's questions made him seriously made him reconsider his current mood. _'There is no way that her parents would have accepted me, not after what **we've **done to her.'_ **'We? All I did was lick her, once!' **_'Be quiet!'_

_"_Why did you say yes? Why did you say that you loved me!?"

* * *

_'Why did I say yes to his proposal? Why did I say that I love him?' _Jun thought to herself after hearing Kazuya's question. To be honest, she said yes because that is what her heart wanted. _  
_

"No matter what I say, you'll just become more upset with me." Jun calmly replied to Kazuya. As much as she wanted to admit that her true feelings to him, she just did not see the point in it. Realistically, the two could have not lived happily as husband and wife in Tokyo or Asashikawa.

"Jun-chan...I not upset, I just want an answer!" Kazuya's demanded an answer from her.

Jun shook her head. "I said yes, because I loved you Kazuya-san," Jun took a deep breath. "I still love you Kazuya-san, but..."

"But?" Kazuya asked her in an impatient tone.

"If we could have met under **better **circumstances, I would have stayed and married you." Jun finally told Kazuya how she felt that day, when she left him. Although she did not want to tell Kazuya truth, she felt relieved to have that burden lift off her shoulders.

* * *

_'Better circumstances.' _Those key words only mad Kazuya more angry with himself. Kazuya knew that their meeting could have not ever been under **better** circumstances, not with a demon inside of him. He knew Jun would have eventually been attacked by Devil. He knew his criminal lifestyle, that was instilled in him by his father, would have drove them apart as well. Kazuya just had to accept the cold truth, he was never meant to be happy with the woman of his dreams. He would have to suffer in loneliness, while Jun would live out the rest of her life with someone else.

Kazuya released his grip from Jun's wrist. "Yurusu (_forgive me)." _Kazuya apologized in a calm tone.

"Iie, yurusu kudasai (_No, please forgive me)." _ Jun apologized with a sad smile on her face.

Kazuya shifted his attention onto Jun's womb, he noticed how her hands stayed on her womb, rubbing her belly in a circular motion. Kazuya could feel the jealousy arise in his thoughts. The only woman that he ever loved was married and pregnant with another man's child.

"Do you want to feel it?" Jun's question caught Kazuya off guard.

"N-no, I don't th-" Before Kazuya could finish protesting, Jun grabbed Kazuya's right hand with hers and gentle pressed his hand against her clothed womb. **'...!' **Devil suddenly gasp when Kazuya's hand touched Jun's belly, but he chose to ignore the demon, for now.

Kazuya lifted his head up to gaze at Jun, who was looking down. Kazuya took the time to absorb her beauty, knowing that it would be his last time that he would ever admire her beauty.

Kazuya slowly leaned closer towards Jun, who just happened to lift her head up. Jun's left hand quickly rushed up to his chest, lightly pushing him away. "Kazuya-san, I can't! I'm married!" Jun politely protested him. Kazuya ignored her protest, by grabbing her left hand with his, and pulling it off to the side. He leaned in closer towards her face. He heard Jun gasp when his lips planted a soft kiss upon her cold forehead.

"Aishiteru, Jun-chan (_I love you)._" Kazuya once again let those foreign words escape past his lips, knowing that Devil would scold him for saying those words again. Kazuya removed his hand from underneath Jun's right hand, his left hand gentle placed Jun's captured hand back onto her womb. Kazuya leaned away from Jun.

"If you ever need help with the kid, just let me know." Kazuya did not wait for Jun to respond to his offer, nor did he wait for her to repeat those foreign words to him.

Kazuya coolly turned around and walked towards his car, leaving the only love of his life, behind him.

* * *

Jun watched Mishima Kazuya get into his black Mercedes and close the door. She watched the man give her another glance before he performed a three point turn before and took off down the dark rode leading back into the city.

Jun carried the tail lights of Kazuya's car in her sight, until it disappeared from her view; Fading into the darkness of the winter night.

Jun could feel tears weld up in her eyes, blinking constantly to keep them from falling. Jun rubbed her womb through the thick, blue, kimono. "Watashitachi wo aishiteru, Kazuya-san (_We love you too)."_

* * *

**A/N: So, that's it! I know I did not answer a few things, like why did Devil freak out when Kazuya touch Jun and what happened to the engagement ring? And what about the babies!? Did Takaki ever finish dinner?(okay joking about that last one) ^^ Well, You will find out right now: **

_There is another like me: **Is the continuation to this story so yeah! (I noticed that I made quite a few mistake in this story and I do apologize. I promise to become a better writer and to proofread more!) So that story will answer those questions and I will explain the Angel Gene more in that story, since there will be a character with the angel gene. That story will be Angst/Drama (There is romance in it, but the way it will be written, it focuses more on drama). and it is Rated M.**_

_**The second story I will be working on is:**_

_My guardian: Angel in the making: **It will be kind of be like a mafia story surrounding the Mishima family/company( I always wanted to do a**_** sto****ry**_** like with that kind of them) But I will explain it more in the description. That story is Rated M(mostly for the violent content and adult themes) and it will be an Action/Drama.**_

_**The third story I will be working on is:**_

_Yielding Maturity: __**This is going a Lars and Alissa pairing (Alissa will a human in this). It will be light hearted Drama/Romance, It will also be Rated M.**_

_**So, that is my agenda for this month of freedom! I will try to post these stories within the next two weeks, (I want to post at least tbree chapters for each story). So, I hope you all enjoyed the story and I cannot wait to write some more for you all! Until the next story,Goodbye!**_


End file.
